Highschool of the Dead: Ryuu's Story
by Nariek Hyokame
Summary: Ryuu returns to Tokyo from a school in New Zealand to become one of the few survivors of Fujima high. The full sammary is at the start of the first Act, OC centric but follows story until the Mall Arc. Read & Review
1. Act 1  The Dragon and the Dead

**A/N: **

**I have looked through most of the H.O.T.D fics and I haven't found one that is close to canon. So I decided that this one will follow along with the canon story except for when the main chars are not with Takashi and his friends.**

**I have named the first Arc; Rescue of the Dead. It is focused on Ryuu Busujima, younger brother of Saeko Busujima. He was bannished from the Busujima family and sent to New Zealand to stay with his Uncle, to learn how to cope with the Busujima 'curse'. He returns to Tokyo to find out he is unwelcomed at home, a few days later he goes to Fujima high to atend school.**

**I will use suffixes and other occasional japnese words, please tell me if I get them wrong, as I am not use to writing like this. Oh! And also in cases of cities where the main language is english, then I will write the proper english way. (This aplies to dialogue only, every thing else will be english.)**

**Arc Summary: **

**Ryuu Busujima, the bannished heir. Returns to Tokyo, Japan, and attends Fujima High. However things eventually go down hall, when the 'Killer Disease', makes its presence known to the school. In his attempt to meet up with his cousin at the Central Airport he meets up with his sister and old friend, and the group they are with. Due to problems with a certain madman, Ryuu is seperated from his friends.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own H.O.T.D, only Ryuu and other OC's.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Act 1 – The Dragon and the Dead**

Have you ever wondered what the end of the world would be like? Did you think 'Maybe there will be a large Meteorite, that will cause a Nuclear Winter', or perhaps you thought something along the lines of, 'World War III broke out and the radiation killed of most of the worlds population.'? But did you ever consider that the world would come to an end, by means of the dead coming back to life and feeding on the living? Maybe, maybe not, but that is what has happened.

I watched a movie once and a line from that movie was brought to my mind, when I first got a decent look at 'them'. The line was; 'When there is no more room in hell, the dead shall walk the earth, and thus judgement day has come,' or something like that.

Oh! Where are my manners my name is Ryuu Busujima, a kendoist like most Busujima family members. Today was suppose to be my first day at Fujima Private Highschool, if it wasn't for the large sum of money given to me by my uncle, to pay for the tuition fees, and other school costs, I would most likely be spending the rest of my life on the street. I still couldn't believe what had happened and I was really starting to hate the man I had once called father.

I had returned to my home in Tokyo, from my Aunt's house in New Zealand, to find out I was no longer wanted there. Apparently I had been bannished from my home, because of a simple accident, even if said accident almost resulted in the death of my older sister.

**~ Flashback – 10 years ago ~**

It was a day like any other, I was sparing with my older sister, Saeko. She got her purple hair, and blue eyes from our father, where as I got my dark blue, almost black hair, and bright yellow eyes, from our mother who had died giving birth to me. Saeko was one year older than me. Saeko's gi was white, like most female gi's, while mine was blue.

We were facing each other, our bokken at the ready. I was trying to find a flaw in her stance, but like usual it was flawless. I decided to give a teest swing, so I swung from the left, which she parried, taking advantage of my broken stance she sweeped out one of my feet causing me to fall over.

"You would have to do better than that, to beat me Ryuu – kun." she said as she offered her hand for me to take. "I think that will be enough for today."

I took her hand and once I was up, she started to head to changing rooms. "Wait!" I called after her she stoped and turned to look at me. "Lets go again! I will win this time Onee – sama!" I announced.

Saeko just rose an eyebrow, and settled into her usual stance. I charged at her, I made it look like I was going to attack from the left but as she brought up her sword to parry, I spun the bokken around in my hand so I was holding the pomel towards Saeko, and I thrust it in to her stomach as I ducked her parry.

What happened next would haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life. Something had happened to me it felt as though I had just taken a back seat as I watched my body move on its own towards my sister. I had lept at the still stunned Saeko and knocked her to the ground, holding my bokken to her neck. My right knee traped her left knee, and the foot of the same leg pinned her right foot to the tatami mats. Where as my other knee pinned her right hand, and my free hand pinned her other hand.

My out of control body then pressed the bokken down on her neck. She started to turn blue and I looked into her eyes, and what I saw broke my heart. Her eyes showed fear. Not fear for her life but fear of me.

Just then the door opened and our father walked in and noticed us, he yelled "What the hell is going on here!" he grabbed me and threw me off her, my control finnally returning. He checked on Saeko, once he had was sure she was alright, he turned to me, "Why did you use lethal force!"

"I... I..." I stuttered out.

When I hesitated to answer as I tried to calm down from what I had almost done, he made his way towards me, to which I paled, afraid of the consiquence which was to come. However it didn't come as Saeko jumped between us, I was surprised that she was defending me. "I am sorry Tou – san, but I asked him to go all out... it was my fault."

Our fathers eyes softened when she did that, it was clear that Saeko was his favourite child. "That is as it may be, but it does not excuse him from what he has done. In the mourning he will be going to your uncles..." He glanced at me at which time I looked up, and into his furious eyes, "... to teach him some self control, you two have this night to say your good byes." and having said that, he gave me one final look at me, and he walked off.

I was about to follow his example, but was stopped when I heard Saeko say, "I am surprised."

"You fear me, Onee – sama." I said while not looking at her.

She must have been shocked at what I said, as she said, uncertain of herself, "I... I..." it was the first time I had heard her say something like that it made me look her in the eyes.

"You fear me, it was so clear when I looked into you eyes, and the fact that you fear me scares the hell out of me." I said, okay I was a bit of a fowl mouth when I was seven and to tell you the truth I still am, except now its even worse. I looked away and said, "Sometimes I fear my self. Everytime I spar, a piece of me just wants to... to... k-kill..." The last bit came out as a whisper, but my sister still heard me.

Saeko turned me around and pulled me into a hug. Once we parted she looked at me and said, "Well how about we go do something to take our minds off what has just transpired." and we both left the room.

**~ Flashback End ~**

It wouldn't be until later that I found out that, some mebers of the Busujima family, suffered from S.P.D, mostly males, but females weren't unheared of. Well anyway thats all in the past, like I was saying today was supposed to be a new start, oh how wrong was I.

I was to meet with my new teacher at noon, which according to my watch was in about half an hour. I had been exploring the campus for the last two and a half hours, which found me alone on the roof. I was just thinking back to my training in the attempt to control my S.P.D, when I was interupted by the door opening. I turned to see a black haired student wearing the black male school uniform, walking towards me.

He seemed deep in thought because he jumped when I said, "Hi there, shouldn't you be in class, not that I care, but will you not get in trouble?"

Once he had gotten over his surprise he answered with, "Uh... yeah... I was up late last night, and couldn't be bothered paying attention to the teacher." He walked over to the railing and started leaning on it looking over the campus.

I turned to leave and said, "My name's Busujima Ryuu, by the way."

He replied with "Mine is, Komuro Takashi. Pleased to meet you Busujima – san" and there it was the formality, oh how I hated those, though I guess it comes with growing up in an english speaking country.

"Please, call me Ryuu, I don't like formalities, Takashi – san."I said as I started for the door again, but stopped as I looked over towards the entrance of the school. I walk towards the railing again and said, "Hey, whats going on over there?" Takashi followed my outstretched hand, which was pointing towards the iron gate of the school.

There was a person at the gates of the school, it had a males figure but there was something wrong in the way he was standing, he seemed rather rigid. Some teachers made there way towards the gates, and Takashi muttered, "The P.E Teachers." the teachers talked for a short while with the man but didnt seem to get a reaction from him. So one went up to threaten him violently, but as he reached through the bars, and grabed the person by the scruff of his neck, the person bit into the teachers arm and tore a chunk from it. The teacher was surprised and took a step back only to trip and smash his head against the concrete.

"What the..." I said to no one in particular.

Back at the front of the school the female teacher tried to tend to the now downed teacher a few tense minutes seemed to pass as the male teacher showed signs that he had died, to which the female teacher was crying. She burried her head into his chest which was the wrong thing to do as the once deseased teacher reached up. For one brief moment the woman had a look of reliefed which then turned to into fear as the dead teacher bit into her neck taking a large chunk out of it. And she promptly collapsed.

I was forced to turn away as I felt something rise up from the pit of my stomach and it wasnt nausea. Takashi on the other hand had gone pale and he rushed off into the interior of the school building.

I looked back over the side of the railing and saw that the female teacher was back on her feet not to mention the hole out of her neck. I knew almost as soon as I had seen this that something was wrong, since when do those who should have died get back up. I noticed that the gates had falleen down and a few zombie like people from outside were fileling in. I then decided one course of action I ran inside the stair well and made my way down.

What I would soon find out was that there had been another person who had seen what had happened at the front of the school.

**~ Ground floor – School building ~**

I had just reached the ground floor and was making my way to where I knew the kendo clubs dojo was located, I was running towards the lobby when I heard a sound from the room I had just passed. It was an odd sound like sobbing or something, so I decided it wouldn't hurt to check it out.

When I opened the door, I found out that it was one of the changing rooms for the gym. I noticed that it was a girls locker room, so I closed the door and called in, "Hello?"

The sobbing stopped, and a weak reply said "W-Who's there?" it was deffinately a female voice, she had a familiar accent to her voice, The fear that was in her voice sent me a message that said she had witnessed the attack.

"Come with me it is dangerous in here." I said trying to coax the girl out. I looked around the halls and I saw the female teacher from before walking towards the administration desk just down the hall. "On second thoughts, can I come in?"

This seemed to have an effect on the girl, as she asked. "Is Kamigawa – Sensei, coming!"as soon as she had said that the male teacher who had ripped the females throat out was just coming in. at the sound of her voice it stopped and slowly turned its head toward me.

It wasn't that I was afraid it was that I had seen how strong these things were as I had seen three push down the front gate even ripping the brick posts that the gates were hinged to. "Screw that." I muttered and I opened the door and went in. I slamed the door, and then flinched as I had remembered that the male teacher had reacted to the girls voice and the way they held its head made me think that these things were blind, of course this was only a hunch I hoped was correct.

I grabed the nearest bench and draged it over towards the door, wincing at the grating sound. I flipped it up side down and braced it under the door handle with the end of the bench on the bench opposite the door. I moved away from the door and said, "I hope that holds them off." I looked around and saw the girl huddled in the cornor.

I sighed as I looked at her terrified expression, and I walked over to her. I sat down beside her and she didn't even move. We sat in quite for a while, I noticed the silowuete of the male teacher out side the door, I decided, incase my theory was correct that I would whisper. "I am going to ask you something and I want you to answer quitely, okay?" to which she just nodded, "Right then, did you witness what had happened at the front of the school?" she nodded again, then turned to look at me.

"Why is this happening?" she whispered a bit too quite, but I was still able to hear it.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that we can't stay here." I looked around and saw the other exit, "Where does that door lead?" I pointed at the unbaricaded door.

"The gym."

"Is there a room that has sports equipment?" I asked remembering that schools in New Zealand usually had a sports equipment room near the gym.

"Y-Yes, exactly opposite that door. Only on the other side of the gym."she said and it sounded like she had some hope come back into her.

Before I could say anything the school intercom system came on. "Attention all students andd teachers, a violent attack has just taken place on the school grounds. We urge everyone to stay in their classrooms until further notice. I repeat there has been a violent attack..." There was a bit of static and some background noise, before a scream was heard that made the girl pale and squeck. "AHHHHHH!...ow ouch... ow ouch... No! Don't BITE ME! NO DONT EAT ME! DIE!" There was a loud clang sound then "GYARGAHHHHHH!" Then it all went silent.

I was so stunned that I didnt notice the girl beside me shaking in fright. "Shit! Talk about causing a fucking problem!" I said it probably a bit too loud as there was a bang on the door. "Damn." I turned to the girl and said "We need to arm our selves, come on." I grabed her hand and dragged her to the door that wasn't barred. She didnt protest, infact she didnt do much, I guess she was too scared to do anything else.

Once I opened the door I looked around, I noticed a boy with grey hair run out the door with a baseball bat. Apart from that the gym was empty, we quickly made our way across the gym to the sports cupbourd.

I opened the door and noticed that there was a few things we could use. I grabbed a pair of alluminium baseball bats. I turned to the girl who was standing just out side the door, I looked at her shaky form. "Hey, pick something out, I will keep watch until you are armed." and I walked passed her and she walked in.

I looked around the gym at the two entrances. I could hear the panicked students running around the upper floors. I was sure that by now there would be a lot of the zombie like things, due to the panic and chaos.

The girl walked out of the room with what looked like a javelin, I looked at it then at her and rose an eyebrow. "I am on the lancing team." she answered my unasked question, I just nodded and motioned for her to follow me. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"The roof, it will give us some where to think of a way of escape." I said as I thought, _And lso a way to get to the central airport._ "My names Ryuu by the way, Ryuu Busujima."as I said this she gasped.

"B-Busujima? Did you say -" she stuttered out.

"Yeah, why?" I asked curiosity in my voice.

"Are you related to a Busujima Saeko?" she asked.

"You know my sister?" I asked with amazement in my voice, "Does she go to school here?"

"Yes, she is the nation kendo champion. Wait you said she was your sister how come you didn't know where she went to school?" she asked with suspecian in her voice.

"Its been ten years since I last saw or heard anything about her." I stated a hint of sadness in my voice. It seemed that the girl got the hint to drop the subject as she said.

"My name is Sara Knight." she said, then she laughed halfheartedly. "To think that an american exchange student, would be caught up in something like this." she sighed and I realised that her accent was indeed american.

**~ School Roof ~**

We were climbing the last flight of stairs on the way to the roof. On the way to the roof we stopped out side a janitors closet to pick up some things, mainly anything that I thought would be usefull in order to get off the roof. So in my bag I had these newly obtained items; a box of six or five nuts and bolts. About 3 metres of rope. Some sort of double hook like object which I quickly tied to the rope making a grapling hook. I also ripped the arms off a flanel shirt and wraped one around my right hand and gave the other to Sara incase we needed to smash a window.

Speaking of which she was still scared shitless she would jump at every little sound, expecting to see a zombie coming towards her.

We had just walked out the door and I thought that Sara would feint in front of us was a sea of undead, but that wasnt what I was looking at. At the opposite end of the roof was a trio of humans running up a stair case that lead to the roof of the stair well. I identified the black haired male as Takshi and I knew that the silver haired boy was the boy that had been in the gym before us.

I was about to run across the roof when I was stopped by Sara. I looked back at her and saw her frightened look on her face as she shook her head. A million thoughts ran through my head and I looked at the others and I noticed that the female had been knocked off her feet and a zombie was closing in on her, I couldn't help but shout, "Yes!" it didn't get Takashis attention, but it did get the nearest zombies attention, I noticed Sara back away and I thought, _Crap! What to do! Wait the nuts!_ I smirked as I took one of the nuts I had stashed in my pocket, out. I threw it across the ground towards the railing and the zombies followed it.

"Come..." I whispered so low that I barely heard it my self, as we quickly but quietly made our way to the opposite stair well. Once we reached the stairs I saw that they were blockedby tables and boxes and other heavy looking objects, I got Sara's attention, and I made handsigns indicating her to get the make shift grappling hook and swing it over the railing while I kept watch. I looked around and saw that the zombie people were heading towards us again. I fished into my pocket again and pulled out the last nut and threw to the stair well we had come out of. Most of them followed but some of them were atracted to the others voices.

I looked to the grapple hook and noticed that Sara was up top. I went to climb up behind her but a moan from behind me allerted me to the presense of the zombie behind me. I rolled to the side and spun around so I could see a zombie that was drooling, my face was disgusted I looked up the stair well roof and saw the three from before and Sara, my little stunt had got the attention of five zombies who where closing in on me.

I pull the two baseball bat from my bag and held them in a ready position. One to my right lunged at me, to which I ducked under its swipe while tapping the zombie, knocking it off balance. While it was still off balance I took the opportunity to smash it in the head.

The second one to my left lunged at me. I side steped it and had my foot held out triping it up I then took advantage once again and smashed its head against the concrete. I turned and the other two closest me were right beside one another so I threw one of my bats which hit the one that was slightly in front, right between the eyes leaving a dint.

By this time I was starting to pant as noticed that the others had figure out that there was something tastely over in my direction which I didnt hazard a guess that it was me. There was only one undead blocking my way, so I charged it and swung both bats at either side of its head crushing it skull. I looked around and saw that the other zombies where shambling to ward me. I ran for the wall and didnt stop once I reached it. I made it halfway up and was in reach of the railing which I grabbed and with the help of Sara, Takashi and the others, managed to pull my self over it.

It was silent for a while as I caught my breath leaning against the back of the shed that was up there which I guess explained the boxes and tables. Sara was sitting beside me hugging her javelin to her chest. I was looking at the ground thinking. _Now I only need to figure out a way to escape and to reach the central airport._ My thinking was interupted when the girl of Takashi's group said, "Hey? Are you okay?"

I looked up at her and said "Yeah I am fine. Just thinking about things. Like where the police or national security or something is."

The silver haired boy said "I could be that they haven't heard about this yet."

"No." I answered with out hesitation, the others rose eyebrows, except for Sara who was shacking again. "What would the first thing you do if you saw someone bitting people and those people dyeing only to come back to life and doing the same thing."

The brunette girl was about to say something but Sara beat her to it, "Run away and call the cops." and she went back to holding her javelin close, as if it where her life.

I nodded and said, "Do you honestly think no one thought of that, besides if there is no help here then my guess is that the same thing is happening all over the city, maybe the entire world." I stood up and walked over to the railing over looking the car park I took in notice of the buses parked in the park. "My name is Busujima Ryuu, exheir of the Busujima family." I said as I noticed their reaction to my name apparently they also knew my sister. _Geez I wonder how famous my sister is?_ I gave an ironic sounding chuckle, "Pretty crap first day huh?"

This caused to chuckle a bit then selves. Sara just sat there minding her own business. "Oh this here is Sara Knight, an exchange student from America." I stated as I was sure she wouldn't say a thing.

Takashi took a step forward before anyone could introduce themselves. "Hey guys this was the guy I told you about. Ryuu – san this is Miyamoto Rei," He said indicating the girl, "and this is Igou Hisashi." who had just nodded.

Rei said, "Its a pleasure to meet you Busu-"

"Please call me Ryuu, I am Busujima in name only, now. Rei – san." I said as I made my way over to Sara. I kneeled down in front of her. "I am going down to the staffroom and I want you to stay with these three, and come down latter."

She had calmed down a bit and after what I said fear crept into her eyes again. "Wh-What! No! I want to go with you! Please don't leave me!" she tried to grab ahold on my uniform but I grabbed her hand and said.

"I serriously think you need to rest for a good while, as you are too frightened, I dont think it would be a good idea for you to go back into the school for a while and I trust Takashi to look after you." with that said I let go of her hands and stood up. I pulled out one of my bats and tied the second into my bag, and zipped it up. I walked over to where we climbed up picked up the grapple hook and went to the opposite cornor. I took one more look at Sara who was crying silent tears. I frowned and looked over the railing and saw the roof was clear in the area, were I would end up.

I placed the hook onto the railing and I slid down it and on to the roof. I then walked over to the railing and looked for a class room window. I once again hooked the hook onto the railing and wraped the end around my arm. I knew that doing this could very well dislocate my shoulder but I wanted to avoid the zombies.

So I jumped up onto the edge and slowly lowered my self over the railing. I was almost over and I sliped I could hear the pop in my shoulder and knew that my prediction came true. Before gravity could rip my arm off I managed to get my feet on to a window sill, but I didnt cry out, I grit my teeth at the pain, looked into the window and saw that the room was occupied by a few zombies.

I realised that I was about faint from the pain and so I steped across to the other window and saw it was empty. I swung my baseball bat smashing the glass, but I droped it as a freash wave of pain shot through my arm. I couldn't move as I started to black out so I just leant forward so I would fall through the window rather then the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **

**Sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed, but it is after all just the first version. I suspect that there are a few apelling mistakes and other ones, and I am sorry if anyone is upset with it.**

**Next Act Ryuu meets Saya and Kouta, and the three of them make their way to the staff room and enroute meets up with Takashi with both girls minus Hisashi, and has a reunion with his sister.**

**Anyway sorry if some thing is wrong, thats what reviews are for so tell me what you think of it and worry not those who read my other stories I will go back to them once I get more ideas for them.**

**Remember Review.**


	2. Act 2  Escape from the Dead

**A/N: Hi, this chapter will introduce Cassandra Busujima, cousin of Ryuu and Saeko. He reunites with Sara and an old friend of his, which I am sure you can guess due to the Busujima family having ties to a certain other family of a certain main character.**

**Dont expect me to update fast like this always, they will only come out this fast until I catch up to my paper drafts. This is the longest chapter I have so far.**

**Warning: Saya Takagi and Saeko Busujima may seem a little OCC. This is also still far from the finished chapter, I just think it is good enough to go up now.**

**Review Response:**

**chippermovie: **Well here is the next one, but dont get to comfortable with the fast updates.

"Text" = Speech

_Text_ = Thought

**~Text~** = Location

"_Text"_ = Non-Japanese Language

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own H.O.T.D, only Ryuu and Sara.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Act 2 – Escape from the Dead**

**~ Busujima Estate – Timaru – New Zealand – 9:00am ~**

"Cass – chan! Have you finished packing? Your uncle is here!" yelled a middle aged woman, at the foot of the stairs. She had long, purple hair. She was wearing blue denim jeans and a white short sleaved shirt, over top she was wearing a bright yellow apron. She had purplish blue eyes.

Her name was Sukie Busujima.

At the top of the stairs, beside a door, was a china cabinet, fill with many statuettes, china dinner ware, and the occasional piece of silver ware. On top were five framed photographs, the middle three being the biggest. The first was like the wedding portrait which could be found on the wall above the china cabinet, it featured Sukie, being held by her husband. The two were looking adoringly into each others eyes. She was wearing a plan white wedding dress. The groom was wearing a clasic tuxedo. He had firery red hair, and green eyes.

The next photo was once again featuring the happy couple, only with two extra additions. In this one Sukie was wearing a blue sundress, and she had her hair tied in a pony tail. In her arms sleep a baby probably no older than a year old. The babes hair was mostly firery red like Sukies husband, only there was a tuft of bright orange hair on the crown. The babies father looked the same only this time he had exchanged the tux for a simple leather jacket with a yellow shirt underneath, he hand blue jeans. He was smiling a large grin and had his arm held outstretched and was giving the peace sign. The final person was another man who had a stoic looking personality. He had the same purple colored hair that was common for Busujima's, however his eyes were different they were a bright yellow. He was wearing a formal looking business suit.

The third photo also had four people in it. Sukie hadn't shanged much and was once again wearing the blue sundress. The baby from the previous photo was now a five year old and she had grown her hair out and was nearly as long as her mothers, and it had more streaks of orange running through her firery red hair. She had a large grin just like her father had in the previous photo, and like her mother she to was wearing a sundress only a yellow one this time. Next to her despite the sad look in his eyes was a smiling seven year old boy, who had dark blue almost black hair. He wore a black vest with a white T-shirt underneath, he was wearing black cargo shorts. But despite that the most noticeable feature were his pair of bright yellow eyes. The last person was the stoic man from the previous photo only this time he had a small smile on his face, still in his business suit.

The last two photo's, one on either end were both single portraits one was of Sukie, and the other was of her husband, smiling his smile from the second group photo. The door next to the cabinet, suddenly opens as the girl from the third portrait only now a fifteen year old came out with a medium sized suitcase. In her hand was a pink flip top cell phone which she was looking at while deleting her past messages. Her hair was done up in a ponytail.

Once she closed her door she turned to the china cabinet, and placed her cell in her pocket and she picked up the single portrait of her father. "Father, I am finally going to Japan to continue my kendo training. I can't wait to meet the rest of the family. Ryuu spoke only of his sister, and when ever I asked him about the rest of his family, he always avoided the question by changing the subject," she then place the picture back where it was and place a finger to the cornor of her mouth and asked no one, "I wonder why?"

Her name was Cassandra 'Cassey' Busujima.

She was brought out of her musings when her mother was once again at the foot of the stairs telling her to hurry up, to which the girl said, "Coming Mother!" She took the steps two at a time, she didnt stop until she was out the door and standing in front of her uncle, the once stoic man from the second and third photos. Only now he wasn't stoic he looked similar to Cassey's father, with his large grin.

His name was Shiro Busujima.

"Ready to go Fire-Top?" he asked. This nickname came from Cassey's father before he passed away and it kinda sticked to those living in the Busujima Estate. She got it because of her strange fire like hair.

"Sure am!" she said excitedly, sure she would miss what little friend she had but she had promised to keep in touch.

"Well come on then, goodbye Sukie." He said to his sister, before walking toward the black limosine parked on the curb.

Cassey turned to her mother and gave her a hug, "Goodbye mum."

"Goodbye Cass – chan. Remember to call me when you get to Tokyo, and say hello to Ryuu – kun while your there. Remember to be polite to your uncle, he isn't like Ryuu, and he is strict." said Sukie as she returned the hug.

"Okay mum, I promise." she said before giving her mother one last squeze. She then turned to the limo and climbed into the rear seat. She had a strange feeling when the door closed that it would be a long time before she heard from her mother again, but she just shruged it off.

**~ Woodcraft classroom – Fujima High ~**

"Takagi – san, there's no one here." said a male voice.

"Hey, your in the way!" came a bossy, female reply.

I was still unconscious on the floor. _Who are those voices?_ I asked my self, as I floated around the seemingly empty void of my mind. The only other thing there was an exact replica of my self, who was kneeling, it also appeared as though he was chained in place. The only difference between him and me was the fact he had red eyes which seemed to glow eriely, in the murky darkness. I ignored him as he sat there glaring at me. Eventually the voices started back up.

"We're here, but what exactly is it you want from here? We certainly could use some weapons to defend our selves with but … before that, we should try to figure out what is going." said the male voice once again.

The bossy, yet some how familiar voice replied, "Just keep your mouth shut Fatass! big groups of people won't... wahh!" she shout ed as I felt her trip over me, and of course this woke me up.

"Nrgh... what hit me?" I mumbled out as I opened my eyes and, whincing as I accidently banged my stil dislocated shoulder on the bench behind me. I looked around and saw a pink haired girl sprawled out beside me, "H-Hey are you okay?" I went to grab her shoulder, with my good arm, but then all of a sudden there was a piercing pain in my hand.

I pulled it back and noticed the nail protuding from it. The boy who had shot me wearing the schools uniform came running over. He was on the heavy side of the scales, and was carrying a nail gun. "Takagi – san! Takagi – san! Are you okay?" while shaking her.

Meanwhile I was running around shaking my now pierced hand, not even thinking while screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK! THAT FUCKING HURT!" I turned to the boy and yelled, "YOU FUCKING FAT FUCK! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SHOOT ME! YOU FUCKING RETARDED FUCK!" and then the pain from my shoulder return and I screamed, "AHHHHH! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

The boy was starting to sweat, "S-Sorry, I didn't know if you were one of those things or not." He had gone quite pale at my anger, "I was just trying to protect Takagi – san."

At the name of the person who had triped over me, I calmed down enough to pull the nail out with my teeth. "Did you just say Takagi? As in Takagi Saya?"

The boy nodded, as he asked, "Yes. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, we meet when we were kids. I last saw her when I was seven" I said as I walked over to them while untying the fabric from my hand and making it into a sling, I placed my dislocated arm into it, I had decided to for go any more noise and wait for a safer place to realign it which probably wasnt a good thing now that I look back on it.

I sat on the work bench that I was behind and Saya had been proped up against. After a few minutes Saya groaned and asked, quite bossily, ""What happened Fatty?" I stayed quite as I looked on with a smile on my face. _It sure is Saya – chan. I could never forget that bossy attitude._

"Well, you triped over this guy." he answered as he indicated my position, "He knows you apparently." she turned and looked at me with a thoughtfull frown.

"Heh heh... Longtime, no see, Saya – chan." I said as I smiled.

"Who are you?" she asked and it nearly caused me to facefault.

"Awww... how cruel! How could you forget me! We have been friends since we were three years of age," at this her eyes widdened but I pretended not to notice as I continued, "Sure it has been ten years but thats no reason for you to forget me... huh? Whats wrong?" I looked at her eyes which had strangely teared up. What happened next nearly made me scream out in pain again. Saya had flung her self from where she was standing to embracing me.

"I thought I would never see you anymore." she said as she cried into my shoulder.

"N-Never say never..." I said gritting my teeth due to the pain. "... c-could you p-perhaps let go o-of me?"

"Huh?" she said dumbly as she looked at me and then the sling, "Oh sorry!" she then glared at me, "Why haven't you fixed that yet?" she said as she pointed to my shoulder.

"Simple if I where to do that I would scream in pain and it would draw more of 'them' towards us." as I pointed over to the door which had sihlouettes of zombiefied teachers and students. "Now tell why you thought you were never going to see me again?" I asked while the fat boy was making some adjustments to the nail gun.

"Huh?" she said as she turned back to me. "Your father told my parents that you had been abducted."

"WHAT!" the instant reply to this was a bang on the door, _Shit that thing wont last much longer._ "Damn! I hate that bastard! First he bannishes me then he has the nerve to tell my first friend that I was kidnapped. Goddamn!"

There was another bang at the glass on the door started to crack. "I think you should get yourself a weapon." I picked up my bag and placed it on the work bench. I took out my last baseball bat and the box of nuts and bolts. I emptied the box, three in each pocket. I picked up the bat and settled it onto my good shoulder.

When one of the zombies broke in, Saya stuttered, "Hi... Hirano! Aah... AHHHH!" she screamed when a zombie lurched towards her.

"Alright," was the boys reply.

I was about to swing at the zombie when there was the sound of a shot, "Hirano!" Saya yelled, the shot nail sored through the air and hit the zombie square in the forhead.

"Not bad..." I muttered under my breath, I casually strolled over to the nearest two. I stopped a few feet away and twisted my body to compensate for the lack of an arm, and swung my bat smashing one of the zombies into the other making them both fall to the ground, one dead, one struggling to get up. I walked over to the one struggling, and placed my foot on its head and took a step while placing all my weight on to the leg I was steping with, crushing it under foot literally.

I looked towards the door and noticed that they had been taken care of by the boy. I walked over to them ans looked at the boy, "My name is Busujima Ryuu, what may I ask is your name sharp shooter – san?"

The boy stuttered as he tried to talk, finally he said, "Uh... H-Hirano Kouta, Busujima – san. Sorry about the hand again."

"Don't worry about it, I can barely feel it anymore. Oh! And call me Ryuu, I dont like formalities." I said nochalantly.

Saya picked up a nearby drill and said "Lets get out of here."

Kouta looked at Saya and ordered, "Put that drill, those nails and that gas into a suitable bag. Oh, the tool box, too."

"Whats wrong with you Hirano! Ordering me around!" the zombies started to appear again.

Kouta started trembling as he turned to look at Saya and said "If you would... be so kind?" causing Saya and myself to sweatdrop.

Saya just stated, "Oh... okay, fine."

Kouta heard the sound of dripping water and turned to the window to see water running in through the hole I made with my other baseball bat. "Is the school on fire?" he asked no one as he walked out of the room followed by Saya.

I followed the two of them prodding those zombies that got too close rather then swing my bat around, which would increase the chance of hurting my shoulder. My final thoughts as I left the room were, _ Nope the school aint of fire but it seems as though there are some drenched corpses._

**~ Busujima Family Airstrip – Timaru Airfield – 10:00am ~**

The limo pulled up beside the small passenger jet. Cassey was the first to get out followed by her uncle. They made there way to the jet which had its door open waiting for its passenger. "Well then, I guess this will be good bye for now, huh?"

Cassey looked at her uncle and said, "I suppose so..." she would have said more but there, all of a sudden was a scream, followed by some gun shots, in the direction of the reception.

Shiro pulled out a walkie talkie and pressed the talk button. "Report! Come in!"

There was static for a few seconds then a voice replied over the reciever, "We are under attack, by these things!"

"What things!" asked Shiro as he urged Cassey to get on the plane.

The static this time lasted longer, but a response still came, "I am unsure on how to describe them... My good they got Benny! Th-They are eating him! They look like the undead..!"

Shiro narrowed his eyebrows and said, "Say again."

"The undead, sir! The undead! FUCK ONE BIT ME! DIE, DIE! YOU SONS OF BITCHES, DIE! GAHH," there was a thud, then some static, followed by automatic fire, then the most terrifying thing happened, well in Cassey's case that is. "Gyahhh! No! DON'T EAT ME! Gyaghhh!" then there was a gurgling sound and then nothing but static.

Cassey gasped, and had gone pale. While Shiro was shouting into the mike of the walkie talkie. "COME IN! COME IN!" but there was no response, "DAMNIT! Get on the plane Cassey!"

Cassey wanted to argue but one look from her uncle and her protests were stalled, she asked in a cracked voice, "Can you make sure mother is okay?"

"Of course, now tell the pilot to take off." he ordered, as he turned around and unsheaved his katana and made his way towards the reception.

Cassey pulled the stairs up and locked the door, she ran to the cockpit and ordered, "Take off!"

"Yes, ma'am!" was the reply of the pilot, "Please buckle up."

Cassey went to the passenger seats and belted up. Once the plane was in the air Cassey had a glimpse of the city of Timaru, it was a burning ruin. "What has happened?" she asked no one.

**~ Fujima Highschool – Hallway ~**

After battling our way through hordes of the undead we eventually found ourselves backed into a cornor, there were aproximately ten of 'them' in hallway we had just come from, when we turned the cornor it was to see the hallway bloked by more of 'them'. In the opposite direction there were five that had yet to locate us. If I had use of both my arms it would be no problem to get through 'them'. We were traped, Kouta along with myself managed to keep the closer ones back, however I was about to collapse from exhaustion, my dislocated shoulder sapping most of my strength.

Kouta was shooting all those coming in the head with his upgraded nail gun. "How can you be so good at this if you've never done this before" yelled Saya, getting the attention of those yet to notice us.

I answered for him because he was too preoccupied on keeping us alive, "I think he is a natural, or he's just rellying on his instincts." I tapped one of 'them' back and wasn't promptly taken care of by Kouta.

Kouta asked, "Takagi – san, could you please help us fight them?"

"Why should I do something like that!" Saya retorted.

"Because I am almost out of ammo!" Kouta stated frustratedly.

"So what! I'll help when we get surrounded!"

Our gunner was about to say something but I interupted by yelling, "Saya – chan! Behind you!"

She turned around and came face to face with one of 'them'. Her response to this situation was to scream, "AHHHHH! Get away, get away..!" I was about to rekill the zombie but I had to take care of three that were coming up on me. I turned to deal with them and I missed the angry glare given by Saya, towards the zombie approaching her. She pulled out the drill that was in my school bag which had the additional nails and the gas for Kouta's gas powered nail gun. Saya lunged forward aiming the drill towards the zombies head, her shout of determination seemed to slow down time as everyone turn to her, even 'they' seemed to stopped to see what was happening. "Don't... Don't come any CLOSER! You piece OF SHIT!" she yelled as she drove the drill into her attackers forhead, "DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!"

I looked into her eyes and saw the anger and loathing as she chanted 'DIE' over and over again. "... Damn!" I whispered. Once she calmed down she was covered from head to toe in the zombies blood.

I heard running coming from the end that had a stair well and I turned to see, Takashi, Rei, and Sara running towards us. I heard Takashi order, "I'll take the two on the right! Rei! You take the left!" I sighed as I promptly sat down to rest a while. I watched as Takashi charged to two that Kouta couldn't kill due to running out of ammo. He crushed their heads with the baseball bat he had.

"YAHHH!" Rei cried as she ran and got down low and disposed of a zombie by thrusting upwards, through its neck and out the rear of the head, pull it out and swung it hitting another one into the wall and crushed its head.

I locked eyes with Sara and smiled, the grin that my cousin had rubbed of on me. She had a look of relief, which turned to shock, quite similar to when the female teacher noticed the male, Kamigawa – Sensei return to life and bite her. It was then that I felt the presence behind me, my eyes widened but then noticed Sara's eyes narrow, she hefted her javelin and threw it withh near perfect accuracy, it flew through the air and nearly hit my head as I heard a squeching sound right behind me. I slowly turned and saw one of 'them' with the javelin between its eyes. I let out a breath and gave a grateful smile to Sara. I decided now wasn't a good time to sit and rest so I pulled the javelin from the zombies head and used it to stand up.

I walked over to Sara and handed it back while saying, "Great save." to which she nodded took the javelin and held it to her chest like before only a lot less tight. It seemed as though she had changed a lot in the last two hours. I looked to the last place 'they' were and was about to smash their heads in when a purple blur shot out of a side corridor and split their skulls with a bokken. The blur came a young woman, about a year older than myself, a woman I had not seen since I was seven.

"O-Onee – sama?" I asked in a questioning tone as I had a look of curiosity on my face. She turned and it made my hunch all the more real, it was Saeko Busujima, my older sister.

"Otouto?" sh asked, tears started to form in her eyes as she made her way towards me. I should have seen it coming and by the time I did it was too late, she ran at me and wrapped my up in a large... painful... hug. "I missed you so much, Otouto."

I winced in pain and gasped out, "I-I d-did to... b-but your h-hurting my shoulder!"

"Oh! Uh... Sorry..." she said as she looked me over, "You look great," she then noticed my shoulder, "Come here little brother, let me fix your shoulder."

So I did as I was told, when she relocated it it was so painful that I bit a hole in my lip. Sure I had had a dislocated shoulder before but this relocation took the cake of most painfull experience in my life. Once she was done I moved my arm, sure it was still painfull but at least I could now move it. I looked at my sister and said, "Thank you, Onee – sama. I dont think I will go tying my arm to a rope and jumping of a roof any time soon."

Saeko looked speechless before saying, "What?"

"Oh I jumped of the roof to get to the staff room but I wasn't planning on blacking out from the pain. That was roughly 2 hours ago." I looked at my watch and saw that the glass had broken and the face of the clock was dented, thus it was useless. She just stared at me as I walked over towards Sara.

Once I reached her I said, "You've changed."

"Huh? R-Really?" she asked as she looked up at me with hopeful eyes. It was clear that she was close to accepting the new world that was going to arrive.

"Yeah, you seem less timid." I said as I smiled at her, she blushed at my praise but I didn't have time to notice, as we were interupted by this rather well indowed blond lady. She had a white business like shirt on and her black skirt that looked as if it were made some rather expensive material was ripped to enable her to move faster.

"Excuse me?" she asked and I turned my attention to her. "Are you related to Busujima – san?"

"Uh... yes, I am her younger brother. My name is Busujima Ryuu, but call me Ryuu." I answered her to which she nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ryuu – san. I am Marikawa Shizuka, the schools nurse." She said as she gestured to herself.

"Likewise, Shizuka – sensei." I smiled to her as we walked over to the others, while I rolled my still painfull shoulder. I noticed Saya was crying into Saeko's shoulder and I asked, "Uh? What did I miss?" as I rose an eyebrow in curiosity.

**~ Fujima Highschool – Staff Room – 2:10pm ~**

"They wont be able to move it this time." Takashi said as he, Kouta and I, finished adding a couch to the baricade, in front of the door. "I guess this will work."

"Yes" Kouta agreed as we backed away from the door.

I said, "Lets take a break from everything for awhile." I said as I walked to the bathroom. "I'm going to clean myself up a bit."

**~Fujima High – Staff Bathroom ~**

Once I walked into the staff bathroom, I saw Saya removing something from her eyes. "You wear contacts now?" I guessed.

She looked up at me, "Yeah... But they have been in for too long." I nodded and walked over to the spare sink and washed the blood and sweat from my face and hands.

A few seconds later the door opened and in walked Kouta, he must have though Saya was crying or something because he glared at me which I just smiled back at hi, he turned to Saya and asked, "Takagi – san, are you alright?"

Saya didn't respond as she pulled out a glasses case and placed them over her eyes. I stood back and watched their exchange and I smirked, having realised that Kouta had a liking for our mutual pink haired friend. Kouta was unable to say anyhting else apart from, "Ah, glasses..."

Saya's eyes narrowed behind her lenses, and I remember thinks along the lines of, _Whoops, wrong __move._ I knew she didnt like wearing her glasses in public, she never wore them around me until I caught her wearing them one of the days I was staying at her families compound. "So what, my contacts have been in too long!" she snapped, as she walked passed him and stormed out of the bathroom.

Kouta watched her leave and didn't notice me walk up beside him, "Uh, Glasses..." I looked at him and rose an eyebrow as I noticed the dreamy look in his eyes.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face, to snap out of his fantasy. He turned to face me and I said, "I have nothing against you pursuing a relationship with Saya – chan, however I expect you to treat her with respect and to protect her in this incresingly chaotic world we now live in."

"I will protect Takagi – san, with my life." he said as he looked at me as if I was challenging his honor.

I smiled in response and said, "Good," I then walked passed him but stopped just behind. "However if you brake her heart I will break you, understand." I growled out my threat as I walked out of the room, leaving behind a trembling boy.

I never heard the whispered, "Understood."

**~ Fujima High – Staff Room – 2:20pm ~**

When I rejoined the others I took a seat beside Takashi as I wanted to ask something, and I didn't want to ask the other two, that were with him. "Hey, what happened to whats his face? Um... Hisashi – san?" I asked, as I noticed Takashi's eyes harden slightly.

It wasn't for a while that he answered saying, "I killed him,"

"Oh?" I asked as my eyebrow rose, I had an idea of what had happened after I left them, but I wanted to hear it.

"Before both you and Knight – san, showed up on the roof Hisashi – san was biten by one of those thing when saving Rei. Soon after you went over the side of the roof, Hisashi – san started coughing up blood. He knew he was going to become one of 'them', before any of us did, he begged me to kill him to save him from changing into one of 'them'. But I hesitated and he died in Rei's arms..." when he said this a tear rolled down his cheak. I thought it was because he hesitated, but later I would come to figure out that Takashi had proposed to Rei as a child, to which Rei had agreed. Maybe Rei had just forgot her promise or maybe she thought it was just a childs promise but it was clear that Takashi was meaning it. "... she was crying and said that he wouldn't change, but he eventually did. In order to protect Rei I pulled her away from him as he got up and started to behave the same as 'them'. I had no choice but to hit him with this." he pated the baseball bat which was now leant up against the table.

"Sorry, but I have never really lost anyone I was close to so I dont know how you feel about what you had to do, so I apologize for bringing it up." I apologized as I stood up and walked over to the windows.

When Saya had come out of the bathroom, the others started talking about what they were going to do. I payed vague attention to the others as I put my fingers between two blinds and seperated them to see outside I saw the carpark and noticed about thirty or so undead, and they were attracted to something. I followed them and saw what they were after, there were three students piled into a small car, I noticed that someone had just hotwired it and had started to drive it out of the school.

I turned to the others when I heard Shizuka groan and say, "It's a Copen..."

I then decided to give my two cents, "Uh... Yeah, it just drove off." I walked away from the window and back to the table. "What about the schools micro-buses? All the keys should be here some where."

Everyone nodded at my suggestion, and the nurse asked a question good question. "Say? Where would we go in one of those buses anyway?"

Takashi was the first to answer, "I want to make sure my family is okay." both Saya and Rei agreed to this, "They live on the other side of the Onbetsu." I noticed that Saya and Rei both agreed as well, but Sara looked down and I realised that being an american exchange student her perents where most likely still in america.

"I am going to the central airport." I said as I took a seat tired of standing.

Saeko looked at me with curiosity, "Why is that, Otouto?"

"Cass – chan is flying in today to finish her training with... Tou – _san._" I spat out the san suffix in distaste. It was then that this was no longer the shittiest day of my life. The day my father kicked me out of the family was by far the worse day of my life. "This is the crapest day of my life." I said as I sighed.

I got quizical looks from everyone except for Saeko. Takashi was the first to ask, "what could be worse than today?"

"Sorry, but I dont want to talk about it as it is something personel I would rather not disclose at this point of time." I stated , and it gave off a tone that said shut up now or you will get hurt.

Shizuka changed the subject by saying, "Well the airport is not very far away and everyones houses are close by, so we should head for the airport first and then to everyones houses. After that we should find a safe place to stay."

"Agreed" we all said at the same time except for Sara who was quite the entire time.

Kouta then spoke up by saying, "We should find out whats going on."

I was about to ask him if he hadn't seen what was happening himself but Saya spoke before I could get a chance to voice it, "The police and SDF are on the move. After all, if they handle this like they handle an earthquake, there should be some place we can be evacuated to."

I then decided to argue this point, "No, your wrong."

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked while glaring at me. I could read the unasked question in her eyes, 'how dare you say I am wrong!' and I just asked.

"Do you honestly think that the police, let alone the SDF were prepared for what has happened, sure there could be an evac point but will anyone be left to deliver it. The police will be treating this like some violent riot or terrorist act or something, they will not admit to anyone not there selves that these are infact dead people coming back to life. Thus if they were to shoot at 'Them' and get a hit but not a head shot then it would be more than likely that cop will join there ranks. Point is no one is prepared for something like this." I explained the reason why it would be unlikely to have anywhere to evac to.

Saya was about to respond when Rei said, "What's going on. What is this..." she walked over to the television and watched it, while Saeko turned the volume up.

There was a woman anouncer standing in the screen with an ambulance, with paramedics taking dead bodies into the rear of the ambulance. "... Due to large numbers of riots through out the country, the government has been forced to rethink there emergency policy. However when question on the ability of the SDF to maintain public order representatives would not..."

Takashi then stated the obvious by saying, "Its a news report."

"... coment. The local death toll has already surpassed one thousand. The prefectual governor is going to make a speech to the evacuated. He ..." on the screen the bodies in the body bag sat up and gun shots where fired. "Oh, this just in! The police have made an annoucement! They still don't know what to make of the current situation." all of a suddent the camera falls and what can be seen of the reported drops the microphone and screams, "AHHHHH! Ah what..? This cant be... H-Help me! Uwahhh, AHHHHH!"

Then the television changed to the studio room, were two male reporters where sitting nervously behind the news desk. "... we're having some technical differcuities. F-From now on we will be broadcasting from the studio."

"Is that all? Why arent they showing any more!" Takashi asked angrily.

Saya was the one to answer him, "They dont want to cause a panic in the viewers."

"Evan though they just say the truth?"

"ESPECIALY, because they saw the truth! Fear causes panic, and panic causes chaos, and chaos in turn destroys the order in society. And if there is no order, who knows how many lives could be lost?" Saya explained.

Takashi wanted more of an explanation and was going to ask for more when I interupted him, "Think about what happened earlier today when that announcement was made the students and teachers alike panicked and chaos ensued, and now look at the results." and I pointed towars the window indicating the thirty groaning and moaning dead outside. He just nodded and I asked, "Hey Takashi – san?"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a cell phone, would you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Could I use it for a few minutes?"

"Sure." he said as he hand me his black fliptop phone.

"Thanks." I fliped the top over and dialed a phone number, the only number I knew off by heart, and it rang.

**~ Skies above the Pacific Ocean – 2:45pm ~**

RING! RING!

Came the sound of Cassey's cell phone. "H-Hello?" her voice came out a little quiet, as she was still shook up from what had happened at the airstrip.

"CASSEY! Thank god your okay!" yelled a voice down the phone, which Cassey realised belonged to her cousin, me.

"Ryuu – Onii – sama? Why wouldn't I be okay? Does it have something to do with what happened at the airstrip?" she asked.

"Huh? You dont know? Where are you now?" I asked surprised, then I remembered that the problems didnt start until she would have been in the air. "Wait what do you mean 'at the airstrip'? What happened?"

So she told me everything, that has happened at the airstrip. "So it happened there as well." I said more to my self than Cassey.

"Whats going on, Onii – sama?" she asked starting to get scared.

I ignored her question an asked one my self, "Are you on uncles private jet?"

"Yes... Onii – sama, whats going on?" she was starting to panic.

"I want you to listen very carefully, turn on the tv and go to the ASA-Net news channel. Then watch it, I want you to know what you will be coming into. Ring back on this number, however I may not answer as it is a friends phone. After I hang up it will be turned off, and will only be turned on every hour on the hour, not including three o'clock, for ten minutes only to save battery life. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good, I will meet you at the airport asap. See you then bye." and then there was a click to indicate that the phone was hung up. So she walked over to the tv screen and changed it to the asked for news channel.

A female reporter came on and was talking about, "... States is working to get these bizare occurances under control. The pressident and his cabinet have fled the white house. Reports say that they are flying westward. Further more the United States is prepairing nuclear weapons, if actions are taken critics state that circumstances would be dire. At the present time, we are waiting for correspondance from Moscow. The entire city of Beijing is in flames. In comparrison, London is having relatively few trouble maintaining public order. But the prevalience of looting in Paris and Rome is staggering..."

"My god..." was the only thing Cassey could say.

**~ Fujima High – Staff room ~**

After the news report had finished, Kouta stated, "The ASA-Net's reports have always been reliable in the past..."

Rei was pale and freaked out as she started to cling to Takashi's uniform, "I don't believe it.." and if she remembered the events of the day as proof of the news she then corrected her self, "I can't believe it... Nothing like this has ever happened before... I am right aren't I? Theres got to be SOMEWHERE that's still okay, right? They, they must have just..."

I was frowning at what the terrified girl was saying and I looked at Sara and saw that she was sitting quietly, I thought, _Yes she has changed a lot, she would have been trembling if it was before._ I turned my attention to Saya when she said. "You're completely wrong."

I wince slightly, but it was the truth and it needed to be said, but that didn't mean everyone was happy with it like Takashi wasnt, "You don't have to say it like that."

"I cant help it the fact is we have a pandemic on our hands."

"A pandemic..." Shizuka said.

"The infection is spreading like wildfire! The rest of the world is experiencing the same thing we are, like a disease."

"Is it like Influenza?" although I thought Takashi was a good guy there was the ocasional time I wanted to hit him, like now for example.i wanted to hit him and ask him how this was like the flu.

"It seems like the Spanish Flu in 1918. Recently, they said that the whole Bird Flu thing had the potential to reach the levels of what had happened in 1918. They couldn't underestimate it, get it? It was because over 600 million people who were infected by the Spanish Flu, 50 million were killed..."

"That sounds like the Black Death, in the fourteenth century..." Shizuka stated.

"That killed one third of europes total population." Saya replied.

Takashi then asked, "What did they do to stop the disease?"

It was Shizuka who answered, "They tried many, many things... a lot of people died, but it ended suddenly. People developed an immunity to it."

Kouta then said, "But... people who die... come back and start to attack everyone..."

"You're saying there's no way to stop it from spreading?" Takashi asked.

I decided to speak up. "It is probably too late to stop it. You saw the report, its happening around the world, I doubt that anyone would be able to stop it anyway. I know for certain that there is a way to slow 'Them' down. When it is summer, they may start to rot... but then again..."

Saya picked up where I left off, "... but then again we do not know if 'They' will start rotting at all."

After hearing this everyone looking down, more down in Sara's case who had been quiet the whole time. Saeko was the first to speak. "After we check on our families, we'll have to agree on some place to escape to. In any case, we wont be able to make it if we start acting too selfishly. We're a team. If we want to stay alive, we'll have to act as one."

"How are we going to get out?" Rei asked.

Takashi thought about something then said, "... Getting to the parking lot through the front entrance would be the quickest way. LETS GO!" he punched out the last part as he marched over to the barricade and with mine and Kouta's help again starte to clear it.

**~ Fujima High – Front door – 3:14pm ~**

"RUN! Just a little more!" yelled Takashi as we ran across the parking lot to the buses. There were dozens of undead stumbling towards us. How did this happen, you ask? Well I will tell you.

We were going down the last stair well and we came across a group of three students, who were cornored. Every one sprung into action and rekilled the zombies. We introduced our selves to thw two girls and one boy. Their names were, Tazuro Shiima, the boy, the girl with raven hair was Ami Hasegawa, and the blonde haired girl was Sakura Kurono.

We explained how the things were attracted by noise, and after that they decided to join us. I remembered telling the boy, Tazuro to remove the towell from his neck incase one of 'Them' was able to grab it. He did what I told him and left it on the stair well.

Eventually we got to the locker room that Sara and myself had hidden in, it seemed as though Kamigawa – sensei, had managed to get in and his zombie friends followed him, although now only a few student zombies where in here. Takashi wanted to test out my theory and he went out into the middle of the room picked up a bloody shoe and threw it across the room making a thud at which the dead shambled over to it. Takashi waved us to join him.

As we were reaching the exit to the school, Tazuro banged his baseball bat against something and the echo it produced echo around the campus and that brings us up to speed. We fought our way through 'their' ranks, I was taking up the rear with Tazuro. When it looked like Tazuro was about to get bit I yelled, "DUCK!" and I swung my baseball bat and litteraly knocked the zombie that had caught him by the scruff of the neck, off.

Once we had got to the bus and every one except Saeko, Takashi, Rei, and I were onbourd we heard someone shout, "TAKE THAT!" we turned to see roughly 10 survivors running for the buses.

"Who's that?" Takashi asked.

"Thats Shido, from class 3A." Saeko answered.

I was standing next to Rei when I thought I heard a growl come from her. I looked at her and saw pure loathing in her eyes. "... _Shido_..." she said his name with such venom I thought Shido might die from just her stare.

"We're ready to go!" called Shzuka.

"Hold it for a minute!" Takashi ordered.

I then decided to get Takashi to leave them by saying, "If we wait to long we will be swarmed by 'Them'." I had a feeling that something was wrong with this Shido person because Rei had been admant about saving everyone and when she didnt argue my statement I had a feeling she would rather see him dead, than alive.

"Could we run them over?" he asked.

"Not unless you want to tip the bus." I stated.

Saya who had appeared at the door to see what was taking so long said, "Could we even fit all of them?"

"Sh..." Takashi started as he went to run out an help then when Rei stopped him.

She was glaring daggers at him, of course she didnt mean to, but still, "We are not going to save him!"

I heard a groan from beside me and I turned to meet the empty gaze of a lurching zombiefied, student. I took a step back and swung downwards on top of its head. I had missed what Takashi had said and I turned back and heard Rei yell, "We shouldn't save him! We should let that type of person die!"

Okay I was now officially starting to hate this man, to make someone like Rei so distraught, and desperate to be no where near him. It was enough to think that he had done something... illegal to her. But then again that could only be speculation.

I noticed that some of the students and Shido were already onbourd, I noticed Takashi was about to say something, but I interupted him. "Sorry Takashi – san, but I agree with Rei – san. When she saw that Shido guy, I could see in her eyes that this Shido guy had done something to hurt our friend here, but I guess its too late to stop him from getting on bourd I just hope that saving him doesn't come back to bite us in the arse, figuratively speaking of course... well at least I hope so." and having said that I prodded an approaching zombie out of the way and climbed on bourd followed by the others.

Takashi yelled, "Marikawa – sensei!"

"I'm going!" was Shizuka's reply. She was running over the zombies that where in her way chanting a mantra of "They're no human anymore, they're not human anymore, they're not human anymore!"

Once we were out of the school grounds Rei was glaring at Shido before taking a seat. The front two seats, on either side of the aisle was taken by Sara, and Sakura on the right, and Tazuro and Ami, his girlfriend on the left. Behind them sat Takashi and Reiand across from them were Kouta and Saya. Behind them was where I was sitting. Shizuka was driving of course and Saeko was leaning against the edge of the backrest, of the chairs behind Takashi and Rei.

The rest of the bus was where Shido's group was. Speaking of whom, Shido was making his way to my our group. He said, "You really saved us. Is Busujima – san the one in charge?"

I snorted as I realised where this was going, Saeko gave me a look which told me to be quiet and said, "No, we dont have anyone like that. We relied on each other to escape."

Saeko walked towards the front of the bus and didnt hear Shido say, "In order to survive, a leader is absolutely necessary. The reason is obvious. A leader must protect the order..."

"That may be true but a leader must also look after those who follow him, from what I saw and no one else did out there, I think your not cut out to be a leader. Shame considering who your father was, but I could care less if you took your folowers to their death. After all why would a monster such as my self care about the pity affairs of human's." I said.

"Shut the hell up brat! What would you know about leadership!" he whispered angrily.

"Hehehe... your right I wouldn't know anything, but still, somday soon you will meet your end, and it wont be by one of 'Them'." I pointed to a random zombie we passed, I paused for an reply from Shido but he had turned around, and I called to him. "Oh! Shido, my name is Ryuu Busujima. I suggest you burn my face into your mind as it will be the last face you see." we turned to face each other and looked each other in the eyes, I saw nervousness in his and I smirked, "... heh, Shido no Gimansha." I said, before turning away and leting out a small evil chuckle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: And thats the chapter, I hope you like it. I should tell you that at the end of every Arc I will have a chapter dedicated to deleted scenes which should be regarded as extra chapters like from the manga. Oh yeah the reason I decided to keep Tazuro and his girlfriend alive is because I have plans for them later in the story.**

**This is the longest chapter I have ever writen 8,775 words, and sixteen pages.**

**If anyone can guess what Ryuu's nickname for Shidou is they will get a preview of the next chapter sent to them unless you clearly state that you dont want one.**

**The next chapter is when Rei, Takashi, Sara, Sakura, Tazuro, Ami, and myself leave the bus. The next chapters title is Democracy under the Dead.**

**Remember to Review, as it makes me happy to have feedback about my stories.**


	3. Act 3  Democracy under the Dead

**A/N: Hi heres the third chapter, this chapter I originaly called Dead Lock but from watching the HOTD anime I decided to name it Democracy under the Dead. In this chapter Shido decides that a leader is needed and he believes it should be him. Rei and Ryuu oppose this, and Rei jumps off the bus. Ryuu in the mean time asks if there is anyone who wants to go with him towards the central airport, and so Tazuro, Ami, and Sakura agree to go with him.**

**This chapter was originally ten pages of lined refill long, thus it would only be about half the length of the first Act, therefore I changed the overall story by adding in Tazuro and his friends as some of the main chars.**

**Like with my previous two Acts, this one I deem ready enough to be uploaded, and as always please report the mistakes so I can fix them. Once I finish the Arc I will go back over it and deal with any spelling mistakes still remaining, as well as fixing/adding more detail to those lacking.**

**Forgive me if I get any terminology wrong.**

**Review Responses:**

**chippermovie:** Yeah, you see Ryuu is able to read his 'opponents' faces, so he is able to 'see' what others have trouble seeing. Anyway yeah from this Act on it will be mostly AU until Ryuu meets back up with Takashi's group, at Saya's.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HOTD, only Ryuu and OC's.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Act 3 – Democracy under the Dead**

**~Bus – Travelling torwards Onbetsu – 3:55pm ~**

We had been traveling for about an hour. The plan was to find our families, well for those that could or actually wanted to. We were currently heading towards the Onbetsu river, from where we would head towards the central district to reach my cousin, as it was currently the closest we could get to. I was busy looking out the window, I had no idea what the time actually was as my watch was broken from when it got damaged in a skirmish with some zombies at Fujima High. The school that I hadn't even been enrolled at.

Every one was mostly sitting in quiet, and just to get some sound to the bus I looked at Takashi and said, "Takshi – san?"

"Yeah?" he said wondering what I wanted.

"You got the time?" I asked.

I watched as he turned his phone on and said, "Its 3:57 pm. Want me to leave it on?"

"Yes thank you." I thanked him as I went back to looking out the window, making up a plan just incase my feeling of what Shido would eventually do was going to happen soon. My still slightly painfull, once dislocated shoulder gave a flash of pain and I subconsciously place my stigmata like hand on top of it. I had a bad feeling all of a sudden, but I brushed it away.

I wasn't paying any attention, and missed what Saya had asked me. "Huh?" was my intelligent reply.

"I asked, 'Where did you get that tat from?'" she restated, as she pointed at my good arm which had some of the sleave pulled back. I pulled it back down covering it.

"Oh. Its a reminder." I said hoping she wouldn't push for more information.

"A reminder of what?" This time it was Kouta who had asked as he started paying attention when Saya mentioned my Tattoo on my good arm.

"Of what I did in the past." I said in a tone that suggested they shut up, I glanced at Saeko up the front of the bus. Kouta and Saya both raised some eyebrows and I knew they were about to ask something else about it. Before they could I glared at them and shouted, "Before you ask its none of your freaking business!" and I turned my attention back to looking out the window.

Everyone had turned to look at me when I had shouted, and I couldn't care less if they were looking at me. Kouta started trembling and turned around without any question. Saya, however glared at me and said, "Sheesh I was just wondering no need to snap. But does it have something to do with you and your father?"

I continued to glare halfheartedly out the window. Eventually I turned back to her, sighed and said, "I am sorry I shouted... but there is one thing you should know about me, and that is I haven't had a child hood like yours, or anyone here for a matter of fact. I have made many mistakes in the last ten years and each one nearly resulted in the death of someone who was around me at the time, weither that person knew me or not. So could you please just drop it."

Saya looked saddened and only nodded before turning around. I looked at the others and growled out, "What are you all looking at!" it forced them to turn away from me. I returned to looking out the window, and missed my sisters frowning face. _I will need to talk to him when I get the chance,_ she thought as she turned her attention to the front window.

About five minutes passed and a sound brought me out of my brooding.

RIIING RIIING

I looked over at Takashi as he answered his cell phone, I was hoping it was my cousin. I was beginning to worry as I hadn't talked to her in an hour and a half and she should have arrived now if not soon. "Hello?" Takashi said as he answered it, "Yes hang on I will just put him on." he got up and walked over to me and said, "Its your cousin."

"Thanks." I said as I took the phone, "Hello,"

**~ Busujima Family Private Jet – Landing – 4:05pm ~**

When the plane touched down and pulled to a stop. The pilot of the jet removed his earmuff radios and unbuckled his belt. He was wearing a pilots uniform and he had brown hair which stood out at the front giving him a kind of natural sun visor, he was wearing black dirty dog sunglasses over top of his hazzel coloured eyes.

His name was Thomas Levins, a true breed kiwi.

He worked for Shiro Busujima and was one of the youngest pilots in New Zealand. He was considered a natural when it came to flying. He was also a childhood friend of both Cassey and my self. He was 19 years of age, and had been taught Japanese as a second language at an early age.

He got up from his seat in the cockpit and made his way to the passenger seats. He made his way over to the door, and was about to open it when he was stopped by Cassey. "Don't open the doors just yet."

"Uh... Ojou – sama?" he said uncertain of what he had heard. Cassey just gave him a blank look and he just chuckled sheepishly and said, "Yes, Ojou – sama." He moved away from the door and walked towards his charge.

Thomas was charged with protecting Cassey from harm, by any means necessary. If one were to walk into the cockpit they wouldn't notice anything different from any other plane but there are several secret compartments that hold a firearm of some sort.

He watched as Cassey pulled out her pink fliptop cell phone, turned it on and dialed a number. "I will put it on speaker so you can listen in." she stated.

"Sorry, Ojou – sama but who is it you are ringing, if I may ask?" he asked.

"You just did, and dont call me Ojou – sama. We have known each other most of our lives, and I am ringing Ryuu." she stated.

Once she finished dialling the number for Takashi's phone it was answered. "Hello?" _It must be Ryuu's friend._ She thought as she answered.

"Can I speak with Ryuu please? I'm his cousin." she asked.

"Yes hang on I will just put him on." there was the sound of movement and a muffled 'its your cousin.' and a second muffled voice thanking him which could only belong to me.

"Hello," I said before saying, "You had me worried for a second there, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We just arrived at the airport." she confirmed.

"Good, I am on my way with some survivors from Fujima Highschool. We should arrive in about an hour to an hour and a half, unless something unexpected happens, in the next five minutes." I assured her, "If I am not there by six o'clock at the latest, ring this phone. Now I want you to stay in the plane and wait for me to arrive."

"Okay."

"Is Thomas – san there?" I asked.

"Yes, I am Ryuu – san." he made his pressence known to me.

"I want the two of you to make as less noise as possible. There are things roaming the city that would tear the both of you to pieces, and are attracted by sound." I explained.

"What do you mean by 'things'?" Cassey asked, with a hunch on what I was about to say.

"We call them, 'Them'. But the easiest way to explain what they look like is to remember the line, 'When there is no more room in hell, the dead shall walk the earth, and thus judgement day has come'."

Cassey blinked at my hint, as she hasn't seen the 'dead series' and so doesn't understand the quote, but Thomas on the other hand understood it and said, "You mean like zombies?" he was clearly surprised and must have thought I was making things up but Cassey changed his mind as he took a glimpse at her face as the truth dawned on her.

"Yes. Look something has come up and I need to go. I might be late, just stay in the plane and you should be okay." I said as I seemed preoccupied with something.

"Okay bye." Cassey was pale once she hung up, and looked as though she was going to vomit.

**~ Micro-Bus – 4:15pm ~**

When I hung up Takashi's phone I looked at the comotion that was happening. One of the students from Shidos group was glaring at Takashi, while shouting, "What's with you! What the fuck are you looking at!"

Saeko had walked up to him. To anyone who didn't know my sister, like I did, wouldn't of noticed the glare she was giving, it was a slight change in her eyes that gave it away. "Why are you acting like this?"

I turned my gaze away from him, "He's afraid..." I started to say, before I was rudely interupted, by the boy who was making a scene.

"Shut the fuck up, freak! And to answer you question bitch! I hate this guy! I fucking hate this little bastard!" it took everything I had to not get up and forcefully make him calm down, and I would have had I not seen the look my sister gave me out of the cornor of the her eye.

Kouta muttered, "Wh-What a stuck up!" he was starting to stand up but Saya grabed his hand and pulled him back down.

"Why? Why do you hate me? Have I even, ever talked to you?" Takashi asked as he stood up from his seat, with Rei following only she had her broom pole with her.

"You little bitch!" he started to charge Takashi and I was about to get up and stop him but I noticed Rei slide in front of Takashi, with Takashi not even batting an eyelid. She swung her broom pole into Takashi's attacker's side and making him double over.

Saya and Kouta were both awed and shocked at what had just happened, Shizuka had stopped the bus to watch what was happening with a worried look. While Saeko was stoic. I was wearing a large grin and whispered, something that only Kouta and Saya heard, "Nice..." Rei was looking at the squirming mess of a boy at her feet with pity on her face.

"... you're horrible." she said after a while and turned to Takashi.

He was looking at her with a quizical look on his face, "Rei..."

"Takashi..." they were looking each other in the eyes and it looked like they were having a silent conversation. What ever was happening between the two was interupted by some one clapping.

CLAP CLAP

If everyone wasnt watching before, they were now, as Shido walked up the aisle clapping his hands. "What a sight." I turned my attention to him and groaned as I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen as the son of a politition made his way towards our group. So I stood up and walked towards the front of the bus and stood just behind Rei, and leaned against the metal pole that lead out the door.

CLAP CLAP

"Komuro – kun, Miyamoto – san. This is such a wonderful display of teamwork!" He said in his sly sounding voice. "However... to keep fights like this from breaking out, I think we should try an idea I had"

I glared at him and stated so he couldn't here but those in the front seats could, "So it has begun..."

I could feel Sara's inquizative stare but I ignored it and continued to glare at Shido. "What we need is a leader. A leader for just us." he was now standing beside Saya. I couldn't help but think, _At least he is following in his fathers footsteps._

I heard Saya say, "And lemme guess. There only one person who can shoulder that burden?" It was clear that she didn't trust him, and by watching the others of our group it was clear that they didnt much like him either.

"I'm a TEACHER, Takagi – san and you all are STUDENTS." Shidou said as he put emphasis on the fact that he was a teacher and we were all students but he made one mistake. I wasn't a student as I had never been enrolled at Fujima high, even if I was wearing the uniform.

"Actually Shido – Teme, not every one here is a student." every one turned there eyes towards me, and then back to Shido as he spoke.

"Marikawa – sensei, is a woman there fore not leader material." I rose an eyebrow as all the females on bourd except the few in Shido's group glared at him, I grined when I a flash of something that looked like nervousness entered his eyes.

"Actually I wasn't talking about Shizuka – sensei, I was infact talking about myself, now believe me when I say that I have no desire to be a leader, and I have no problem with sheep, but I was not enrolled at Fujima high there fore you cant dictate what I do."

"That as it may be Ryuu – kun... I am the only one qualified." I normally dont care if I am refered to in such a mannor but only when I say they are welcome. But when this son of a politition refered to me with the kun suffix it annoyed me.

I glared at him and growled out, "How dare you call me kun, with out my permission!" a flash of red flashed across my eyes as I glared at him. I was about to leap at him but my sister put her hand out to stop me. I looked to my side and noticed Saya looking at me quizically, it seemed as though I was getting a lot of those looks lately.

Shido decided to ignor my little outburst, and said "So how about it y'all? If you agree with little ol' me... would you please clap your hands?" and just as I would have guessed if I was in a better mood every one in his group clapped there hands. Shido turned to his group and said, "Just like I said. The majority rules that I am to be our new leader."

I hurumphed went back to my seat and picked up my Baseball bat and placed the bag over my back and made my way passed Shido, while whispering in a venomous tone, "You have sealed your fate..." I turned my attention to the front and saw Rei jump of the bus and Takashi tried to follow to bring her back apparently.

Once I got to the door I turned around to see Sara walking towards me and out the door, "I am heading to the central airport. If anyone wants to check on their home on the way they are more than welcome to come." and I turned and got off the bus, and started to walked over towards Sara who had reached the arguing pair. Once I reached them I heard my name being called.

"Where are you going Otouto?" I turned at the sound of Saeko's voice, to see Tazuro, Ami, and Sakura making their way over to me.

I walked back over to Saeko, but stopped when I saw a run away bus, I turned to the others and told them to run into the tunnel, to get out of the way. Once we were all in the tunnel and Shizuka – sensei had gotten the micro-bus out of the way, the other bus had hit another car and fliped over onto its side and slid in front of the tunnel entrance, and burst into flames, "Well we cant go that way."

I heard Saeko calling, "Are you guys okay?"

It was Takashi who answered, "Yes we are fine. We will all randevous at the East Police Station at 7pm, if we cant make it tonight we will try for tomorrow."

"Okay! Take care Otouto!"

"You to Onee – sama!" I said as Takshi and the others started to walk towards the other end of the tunnel. "I will see you at the police station." and with that I walked after the others.

Once I had caught up with them I saw Takashi pushing one of 'Them' off of him, as Tazuro dropped a slab of concrete. "Man! I am away for a few minutes and you already get into trouble."

"Not that I am not thankfull, but why did you and the others follow us?" Takashi asked.

"Well I myself came to find my cousin," I informed them.

Sara was the next to talk, "I trust Ryuu – san, and so I will go where he goes. And besides I have no family here."

Tazuro said, "I dont live too far from here, and I kind of agree with Ryuu – san."

Sakura's was just like Tazuro's where as Ami only came because Tazuro was coming, she had said, "I go where Tazu – kun goes, and my parents live on the other side of the Onbetsu."

"Ya see we all have different places we are going you two need to get to the other side of the Onbetsu so you are going in a different direction than us, I suggest you take that guys bike." I said while jutting my thumb towards the bikers corpse.

"What about you guys?" Rei asked with concern in her voice.

"We are going in different direction and the bike can only hold two, you two can head towards the meeting place on that while us five hoof it into town. We will be fine as long as we dont make much noise." I assured her.

"Well if you are sure."

"Go," Ami said. "We have three who can fight, so we should be fine." I hid the frown that came to my face as she said that and thought, _It would be a lot better if we all could fight, but she is right we only have three... must remember to get those two weapons of some sort._

The five of us watched as Takashi picked up the bike, "We will meet you on the other side of the Onbetsu, will you be going to Saya – chans house first?"

"Yeah she is the closest." Takashi answered as he hopped on followed by Rei.

"Tell the others once you meet up with them that we will meet you there, though I am unsure how long that will be." I said as I looked around and noticed a couple of the dead coming towards us, "Well you guys should get going."

"Very well," Takashi said as he reved the bike, with a smirk on his face, making Sara jump and start to nervously look around. "Good luck finding your cousin, and you families."

"Yes, same to you." I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice. "I will give you a call when I have found her. See ya." and with that said Takashi nodded before taking off. I turned to the others to see Sakura using the chunk of concrete to kill a zombie which had snuck up on us, and Tazuro killed another by smashing its head with his baseball bat.

I looked at the dead shambling towards us and said "Come on guys lets go," and I walked towards a foot bridge that lead across the stream we were beside.

**~ South District – Center – 4:45pm ~**

We had been walking for roughly thirty or so minutes and we had reached the center of the South District. I was looking for a place to think out a plan. We were walking down the main street cars were all over the place some were turned upside down, others sticking out of buildings. I looked around and I spotted an old looking restaurant, on the sign above the door it had written 'Takanaka's Dine and Drink'.

I turned to the others and said, "Over here," this got the attention of a zombie who had been milling around a three car pile up, I just tapped it out of the way and let Tazuro finnish it of, we were travelling in a formation that had me at the front, so I could knock any zombies off balance. Sakura and Ami where in the middle because they couldn't fight, and at the rear were Sara and Tazuro, who were in charge of dealing with the zombies I knock of balance and to watch for any sneaking up behind us.

Once we reached the restaurant, I tried the door to find it unlocked. I opened it slowly and winced when I heard the squeak of the hinges. I opened it far enough for us to slip in one at a time. When I got in I took a good look around, it appeared empty but I had seen enough horror films to know that it usually wasnt. I know your probably thinking, 'But this is real life. Nothing from the movies ever happens in real life.'. If it had been a few days earlier I probably would have agreed with you, but everything that had happened during the course of the day, was like it had been taken from a movie.

I stopped and lowered my baseball bat, I turned to the others and saw that they were all looking at me. I rose a n eyebrow and decided to ignor it their staring, "Right then I think that Sakura – san and Ami – san, should stay here while the rest of us try to secure this place for now. What do you guys think?" I asked as I walked over to a table and picked up a chair, and braced it under to door knob.

Sakura and Ami both frowned but nodded none the less, while Tazuro said that he was going to check the kitchens. Sara walked over to the bar, as I went to the stair well. I had a feeling something was up them, weither it was living or not I couldn't say. So I quietly opened the door and when I was sure that the coast was clear I started up the stair well. When I was seven feet below the hand railing from the floor above, I took a quick step up only to drop to the floor as a bullet fired from a gun, was shot towards me, barely missing me.

This action got a surprise yelp from one of the girls downstairs. I decided to talk to the person who had fired the gun. "Don't shoot! I am alive." I was greated with the sliding of a bolt action rifle. "My friend and I were just checking to see if this place was empty of any... nasty people." Tazuro caught my attention as he, along with the girls walked into the stairwell quietly. I put a finger to my lips, in the universal meaning of stay quiet. "May I come up? I just want to be sure that this place is safe for the time being." I said trying to gain entrance to the top floor.

Eventually a male voice called down, and I heard him walking towards the railing, "You and your friend can come up but I want your hands where I can see em." I made handsigns for them to leave for a minute. Sara had just got out the door before the face of the rather porky looking man holding an old winchester rifle, came into view. He trained the barrel of the gun on my face and said, "Get your friend and bring her up here."

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity, as I was sure I hadn't mentioned that one of my friends was female. Maybe he guessed from the squeal I thought. I nodded and walked back down stairs. I walked over to Sara and said "While the two of us are up there I want you guys to be quiet, and secure the bottom floor." and then as if in an after thought I said, "If we dont return in thirty minutes leave and make your way towards your homes." I handed my bat to Sakura, sure I would prefer it if the bat was still in my possession, but I was sure the man might try to shoot me if I took it up.

Once myself and Sara were in the stair well again I called up because the man had moved somewhere, "Okay we are coming up! We are unarmed."

"Wow, I half expected you to have run off by now, you must be very desperate to check this place out." said the man as we made our way up the stairs.

"Yes well we have been fighting those things since it first started, and we just needed to have a break." I explained as I looked around the room. I saw that there were some tables over turned and double reinforced with boxes full of amunition for his winchester. I noticed that he had a mini-fridge beside the baricade and I made my way towards the only door up there while Sara just looked stood by the stairs.

I slowly opened the door and noticed that it was a small bedroom like area there were three beds. I glanced around the area and saw that in one cornor was a group of three people. One of them was a woman who had her arms wrapped around two children who were crying silent tears. I gave them a small smile and closed the door. Apart from them it was empty.

I walked across the semi fortified room and went out on to the balcony. Meanwhile Sara was talking with the shooter. I looked around the balcony half expecting one of 'Them' to jump out at me. I walked over to the balconies railing and saw that the street had got some more occupant than before. _It is going to be tough getting out if we wait too long._ I said to my self as I grimmaced at the scene in the street. I counted at least ten making their way towards the cafe.

It was then that I heard a moan come from my left and I saw that there were two dead shambling around the cornor that I realised continued the balcony around the side of the cafe. _There must be some way up on that side. _I looked around and saw a pile of two by fours, lying on the ground. I know it was a strange coincidence, but I didnt waste anytime as I ran towards the pile, and my footsteps echoed on the bourds. Once I picked one up I turned and grined as I saw them shambling to wards me.

Inside Sara noticed the dead and pointed them out to the gunner, he turned around and was about to shot, when Sara lowered his gun and said something along the lines of, "They are attracted to noise." I walked calmly towards them, once I was withing striking distance I tapped one out of the way and then swung my two by four up and hit the other in the nose, breaking it and sending the cartilege into its brain, it droped and once it hit the ground I smashed the end of the two by four into its head, making sure it was dead.

When the one I tapped regained its balance I swung my two by four from the side and hit him in the legs breaking it and caused it to full to the ground, I smirked and a red tinge once again made its way into my eyes as I, smirked at its helplessness. I felt my control slipping and before it di I managed to smash my piece of timber into its head finishing it.

I fell to the ground out of breath as I felt my exhaustion for the first time. I heard Sara run out to me, and she asked, "Are you okay Ryuu – kun?"

I didnt pay attention to what she had called me and just said, "Yeah I just need some rest. I havent had anytime to sit down today." I stood up and made my way inside, I walked pass the yet to be named man and asked, "Have you got any blueprints or building plans for this cafe?"

"Of course they are in that room there," he pointed to which I turned my gaze and saw that a part of the door was open and a child roughly nine years old was pearing out from behind it and was looking around. "Hey there kiddo, hows your sister?"

The kid walked out of the room, and looked timidly at me and then to, who I guessed was his father. He said, "She has a fever and is starting to look pale. Kaa – san asked me to go to the kitchen to get a jug of water."

I looked at the gunner who had a look that said he was going to say no and volluntear to go and get it, but I stopped him by saying, "Let him go he will be fine. I made sure the downstairs was safe before coming up."

"I would prefer to go by myself..." he started to say before being interupted by yours truly.

"I could go with him if you want." I noticed Sara's look of concern and I added, "Don't worry I should be fine, its only walking down stairs after all."

The man gave in and said, "Very well but the girl stays here." he said as he stepped between Sara and myself, blocking her path to me. "For insurance."

I smiled and said "Very well," it was clear that he didnt trust me, or Sara for that matter, "But I should tell you now that I am sure you wont kill us, I still have some friends downstairs. They will guard the bottom floor. When I come back up I want to talk to you, okay?" I stated as I turned around and the followed the boy who had started down the stairs himself.

**~ Takanaka's Dine and Drink – Ground Floor – 5:05pm ~**

Tazuro and his friends had just finished securing the ground floor, and were sitting at a table sending anxious glances towards the door that Sara and myself had dissappeared through earlier. Sakura was the first to speak and she said, "Its been nearly twenty minutes, I hope they are okay."

Tazuro didnt say anything but kept sending glances towards the door. Ami however assured her. "We haven't heard any gunshots, so they werent shot." however that of course did nothing to calm her nerves.

Tazuro had turned to his girlfriend and was about to say something when there was a bang on the window behind them. They turned to see roughly a dozen zombies on the other side hitting the glass with their slow but strong arms. Sakura, and Tazuro lifted their bats and Ami had retreated from the table to the other side of the room while Sakura and Tazuro took tentative steps away from their seat. They stopped their moving when a sound split the air.

CRASH!

It sounded like glass shattering and wood hiting wood. They turned to the kitchen and saw a group of 'Them' staggering in. "This is bad." Tazuro stated as the front window was the next to give way. "Ami, be prepeared to go up those stairs when I say!" he ordered as he and Sakura started to back towards the door that hid the stairs.

Ami was there first and had a hand on the door. "I have my hand on the handle!" She called as she watched her boyfriend knock a zombie of its feet with a sunken in temple.

"Open it now!" he ordered but before she could open the door, it had opend it self knocking her off her feet.

A voice called out then that made them all obey it, "GET UP HERE NOW!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger but I had to put one in eventually. From now on you all should know that, it will be AU until Ryuu's group meets back up with Takashi's group at the Takagi house/compound/estates. That spans two Arcs. The Rescue Arc and the Reunion Arc.**

**Sorry if bits are lacking in detail I will fix that when I finish the Arc. This Act was a little hard to do as I was unsure of what to add in. Anyway in the next Act Ryuu and friends leave the cafe with a few extra members. There will be character zombification. They stopp of at a clothing store to change their clothing.**

**As usual review and tell me of any mistakes I have made so I can fix them before the end of the Arc.**


	4. Act 4  Clothing of the Dead

**A/N: Hi folks! Sorry for the extremely long wait. I know I said it wouldnt take very long for the next update, well I was obviously wrong, my only excuse is that I was lazy, I am sorry. But recently I was bored and discided to check to see if the manga was updated yet and to my great happiness it was so I decided to start to write this again.**

**Now once I finnish this Arc which is all on paper by the way, I might start writing some of my other stories but if I am still interested then I will continue with some of the next Arc... Oh yeah also if you want me update faster, the easiest way to do so would be to review as your reviews will keep me more interested.**

**Review Responses:**

**Sakurai – Nyaa: **Okay first I am unsure weither you mean actually 'gory' if so then the first part of your review doesnt really make sense but I think you meant to say, 'story'. And I will answer your review as if that is what you said all along. I am sure there are plenty of mistakes and once I have finnished this Arc I will go and fix them up, but not before. Thanks for the luck and also you didnt sound rude what so ever, infact I am rather greatful to you for telling me of my mistakes Thank you.

**Yvori Gevura: **Hmm... to tell the truth I have only really played RE 5 so I dont actually know what happens in 3 but if you say its similar then it must be. As stated above I will update faster if I am given a decent amount of reviews.

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own H.O.T.D.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Act 4 – Clothing of the Dead**

**~Takanaka's Dine and Drink – Top Floor – 5:05 pm~**

was on my way down the stairs with the cafe owners son. I moved my hand towards the door once I reached it. Then I heard a sound that did not sound good.

CRASH

It was the sound of a wooden door with a glass window hitting something wooden and solid. I turned to the young boy who had a frightened look on his face. "Go back upstairs." I said, "and tell your father to stop shooting." I added when I heard a couple of gunshots go off. The boy only nodded and ran back up.

I grabed the door handle and pushed it open, not noticing it colide with something first. I yelled as soon as it was open, "GET UP HERE NOW!" I knew it would get more of 'their' attention, but it was the only thing I could think of at the time.

Sakura was the first in and as she passed me, she gave me back my bat. Next came Tazuro and Ami the latter being carried bridal style by her boyfriend. I slammed the door shut and ran up the stairs. I looked at the man and said "We need to block up those stairs, with heavy things. Can you help me with that?" I asked as I grabed a chair and threw it done the stairs. 

With Tazuro's help myself and the owner managed to push a wall cabinet down the stairs, followed closely by the ammo, much to the elder man's displeasure, as well as the tables from his original defence line.

Once I was satisfied with the blockade, I stated "Now all we have to worry about is the balcony entrance. Now we just need a way to escape."

"Okay." The man began, "Perhaps we should go into the other room to work out the plan." I just nodded as I followed the man towards the other room.

Once my group, the father and his boy were gathered in the room with the boys mother and sister. I looked at the girl who was now lying on one of the bed's. "Whats wrong with the girl?" I asked as I watched her heavy breathing. My eyes narrowed at a certain possibility as I tightened my grip on the bat and asked once more. "Was she bitten?"

Once I said this my group backed towards the door. The mother after jumping between me and the girl said, "No dont hurt her please, she wasnt bitten. I dont know what is wrong with her she just collapsed and passed out all of a sudden." she pleaded as I noticed the girl start to cough in her sleep, "Please dont hurt her."

I looked at the girts chest and noticed it raising at irregular intervals. I walked closer and the mother's eyes widened and she spread her arms out to her side and closed her eyes expecting to be hit. "Dont worry." I said as I aproached, "I wont hurt her, infact I think I might be able to help her."

The mother rose her head with a hopeful expression. "What?" was the only thing she could ask.

"May I have a look at her?" I asked, "I dont pretend to have medical knowledge, but I do have a little." I said as I walked towards the little girl about five years old.

The mother turned to look at her husband to see what they should do. He nodded and turned to me asking, "What can you do?"

"Not much I am afraid however if she has what I think she has, I could relieve some of her pain." I said as I noticed that the girls symptoms were familiar.

They let me get closer as I grabbed the girls wrist and felt for her pulse. When I found it I noticed that it was beating faster than it should be. I laid my head on her chest and listened to her breathing and like my origional observation it was irregular. I felt around her neck but didnt find anything abnormal.

I took a step away from the bed and a small smile grew on my face. It was noticed by the mother who then asked, "Do you know whats wrong with her?" I looked her in the eyes and noticed the hope in them, along with other emotions but hope was the dominate. I sighed as I looked at the mother. _...A mothers love._

"Yes but I need some questions answered first. You also need to know I an not a doctor so it will be up to her weither she gets better in the long run." I said as I turned to the others.

"Ask away if it will help our daughter." The mother stated. I looked at the boy who was on the other side of the bed with tears in his eyes as he brushed a stray hair out of his sisters face. I sighed as I remembered a similar situation only it was before I was sent away when my own mother was still alive. I turned to Tazuro and asked.

"Can you go out of the room with Sara – san and Sakura – san to stop any of 'them' from reaching us from the balcony entrance. Also can you leave your water bottle behind?"

"Sure," he said as he pulled his water bottle from his bag. "Here you are. " he said as he handed me the bottle, I turned back to the bed and placed it there and as the others except Ami moved out the door after Sakura had taken the bat from where I had left it.

I turned to the mother and asked, "I need a cloth of some sort."

"Here," the father said as he pulled a sheet over to me, which I riped a strip off and folded it up. "Why did you do that? We need to sleep in those!" he exclaimed.

"There is no need to use them as you wont be staying here if you want to live and not become one of 'them'. And I think I should tell you that should you get bitten we will kill you." I said with finality, "Now has anyone in either of your families suffered from Asthma?" I asked both adults as I poored the water from the bottle over the ripped piece of sheet and placed it on the girls forehead. I noticed that Ami had come over and looked to see what was happening.

The mother shook her head to my question, but the father said, "I never did but my mother died from it. Why? Does Zoe have it?" he asked in a worried tone.

I nearly froze up as I looked at the man with a blank look, _The same as mine..._ I shook away my thoughts and nodded. I was about to say something when I was interupted by a coughing fit coming from the now named Zoe. We all turned towards her as her eyes fluttered open. She looked at me, then looked at her father, "Papa..." her voice came out in a croak from her dry throught.

Her father walked forward and said, "Papa's here sweetie."as he said this Zoe smiled, but the smile didnt last long as she soon started coughing and gasping for air.

I turned around looking for my school bag and saw it next to Ami who was looking worriedly at the girl. "Ami – san!" I called sudenly that it made her jump, she turned her gaze to me and raised an eyebrow. "Look through my bag for a blue canister looking thing in my bag labeled Salamol and an orange one labeled Flexitide," sure what I was asking for might not help but it was the only thing that I had on me. I always knew that the blue was a reliever and any other colour was a preventor, but depending on the patient, it could be Becatide, Symbicort, Flexitide and others. Flexitide just so happens to be the most common and it was the only preventative I had.

While she did that I pushed the father out of the way and made Zoe look at me. "Zoe, look at me! You need to calm down. Your having a panic attack." she barely registered my appearance as she continued to hack and gasp as I call it. I put my index and middle fingers in front of her eyes, "I need you to focus on my fingers." after a few more coughs I got her focused on my fingers and I brought them to my eyes. Once she was focused on them I then said, "Now breath in through your nose," I did the action and she copied it. I then exhaled, "Then out through your mouth. Good. Now keep doing that, if you feel the tightness return, dont panic just keep doing what your doing."

I left her for the time being and walked over to Ami who had finnally found what I asked her to find. "Are these them?" she held up the blue Salamol and orange Flexitide.

"Great, thanks." I took them and made my way over to the girl, she seemed a lot more calmer. "Now , this here," I held up the blue inhaler, "Is called Salamol, it will help to relieve your pain. I want you to take five puffs." I handed her the reliever which she took and once she took the five puffs I asked, "How you feeling?"

She coughed a few times, before saying "Better."

"Good now this," I held up the preventative "Will help to stop an attack coming, I need you to know that your Asthma wont disappear it will just be controlled until you either out grow it or you could have it till your an old lady." I didnt want to say die because that could be anytime in this new world we have arrived in. "Anyway, its called Flexitide. Go ahead and take three puffs." she took the dose and after a few minutes seemed to relax a bit. "Now it may make you a bit drowsy, but thats normal, try get some rest and you should feel better after." she smiled at me and I found myself smiling back an I turned around. I was about to say something when I was wrapped up in a hug. I was a little taken aback.

"Thank you, thank you sooo much!" said the mother of Zoe.

I blushed slightly as being hugged was a relatively new experience for me, sure I got a few from my aunt over the years I spent in New Zealand but even so its a strange felling. "Nah, it was nothing. Couldn't let a little girl suffer."

Once I was released the father walked over to me and said, "May I shake the hand of my daughters savior?" he asked as he extended his hand.

_Savior...?_ "Uh... sure." I said as I took his hand. "Though I also suffer from Asthma every now and then, it was just lucky that I had my inhalers on me."

"Even so you still saved her life..." he had started but was interupted by Sara who came rushing in.

"Ryuu – kun, we have trouble!" In a world being consumed by the living dead, trouble had lost most of its meaning, so when she said that it meant that we were running out of time.

I ran from the room followed by every one else, bar the girl. I saw Sakura and Tazuro fighting back the zombies that were coming down the side balcony. I looked in the opposite direction than 'them' and I noticed that the building next door was low enough for us to jump to. I yelled which probably wasnt the best thing to do. "Get to the roof next door!" Tazuro and Sakura turned around when I said that and without hesitation ran towards the roof behind me. As they neared I held up my hand and said "Bats!"

They understood what I meant and held out their baseball bats which I took as they ran past. I heard the mother yell, "Zoe! Someone needs to get her!"

her husband was the first to respond, "I'll get her!" and I saw him rush inside I decided to hold 'them' back while he ran to get her.

I watched them go before turning back to the approaching horde, I twirld the bats as if they were swords and I got a determined look in my eyes. I waited for them to approach. Once the first got in hit distance I swung the bat cracking its skull and I spun around with the swing and smack another zombie in the temple. That was two and then I noticed that another one was about to take a chunk out of my outstretched arm.

I took the first bat and put it under my second arm and jabbed the zombie putting it off balance. I jumped back to make some distance and while I was jumping back threw the bat and hit the now righted zombie right between the eyes making it full to the ground. I walked up to it and crushed its skull with my foot. I looked to the end of the balcony and saw three more come around the cornor.

I picked up my bat I had throwing took a breath and started walking towards them while making no sound so the voices and noise of the other kept 'them' distracted while I was able to walk up to them unnoticed. Once I got to the first I just smacked it in the temple killing it, but in a way that sent it flying into the other two knocking them over. The closest to me managed to get up first and as it did I swung both bats and crushed both sides of its head.

At this time the man ran out of the cafe and over to his wife who I saw had just gotten her son onto the roof with the help of Sara. I turned back to the zombie lying on the ground to see eight more coming round the cornor.

I turned and walked swiftly to the others took the girl from the fathers arms and jumped onto and then off the railing landing on the roof. I gave the girl to sara who laid her on the roof top. I went to help the two adults and as I turned I saw that one was behind the owner who was helping his wife up. I was about to say something when the man was grabbed and pulled back and became food. As he fell back wards the wife almost did as well but I managed to grab her hand. I tried to pull her towards me but it was for not as a zombie had bitten into her calf and pulled her from my grasp.

I was shocked as I saw her give me a smile, a smile at which I knew the meaning of, 'Please look after our children.' I just nodded as she closed her eyes as she was swarmed by 'them' and she started to scream. I turned from the sight to see the boy sitting in a ball by his sister crying.

I walked over to the two, and said. "Hey kid," he looked up at me with his tear filled eyes. I looked away as I said, "Look I am not sure how to say this as I never really had a loving parent, but, your mothers last wish was for me to look after you and your sister and for you two to grow up healthy. I will honor her last request but I cant do it alone. Do you think you could help me with that?"

He stopped his crying after a while and nodded, "I will Onii – san." To which I just patted his head.

"Well, then perhaps we should introduce ourselves, I am Busujima Ryuu."

"I'm Sara, Sara Knight." she said as she gave a small smile.

Ami stepped forward and introduced the rest of them, "I'm Hasegawa Ami, this is Kurono Sakura, my best friend..." she gestured to said girl and then to her boyfriend. "...and this is Shiima Tazuro – kun, my boyfriend."

By this time Zoe was fully awake and had a saddened face... who am I kidding she was crying into her brothers shoulder, and it was he who spoke. "My name is Takanaka Shin and this is my sister, Zoe."

I nodded and said, "Pleased to meet you both, Shin – san, Zoe – chan." I looked back at the cafe and sighed and turned back to the North Section of South District, and towards Tazuro's house.

**~United States of America – New York City – 10:30 Z-day~**

It had only been 30 minutes since the worldwide outbreak of the killer disease, and already the city was, pretty much a smoking ruin. Cars were piled up in the streets, buildings were on fire, and people were screaming for their lives as they were being eaten alive by their friends or work colleages or just plain strangers.

A couple were running down a deserted street, "John, what about my baby!what if this is happening, in Japan as well?"

John was leading his female partner down the apparently empty road, while saying "She will be fine Dahlia, shes a resourcefull girl after all." he stopped as he bent down and picked up a shotgun which had been dropped, he also picked up some shells. He then veared off the road to a television studio, "She will be fine," he said again trying to reassure the both of them. "I wouldn't be surprised if she is travelling and surviving with other people right now."

"But shes afraid of horror movies, and just look around you, were in one." Dahlia said as the two of them reached the second floor. John was splitting skulls quite litteraly, with the butt of his shotgun.

"Yes but I have faith in our daughter, she'll find a way to survive this." they were now on the roof. "You fill the chopper, I will bar the door."

"Okay!" So Dahlia rushed over to the tank used filling up the gas of the helicopters that were frequant, it was already evident that the second chopper had already left with survivors. She pulled the hose over to the chopper and started to fill it up. Once it was fill she yelled to her husband, "It's ready!" there was a moan beside her. She spun around and saw her former best friend Clarise shambling towards her, she muttered "Sorry Clarise." and gave a boot to the chest of the female zombie which sent it staggering backwards and over the side of the roof.

Once she was sure that her husband was in the chopper she jumped in the co-pilots chair. She looked out the window and saw the door was finally open and the dead were swarming out onto the roof.

Their chopper was away and heading west ward towards Japan and their daughter, on the side of the chopper the logo for Camelott News was smeared with blood.

**~North Section – South District – Tokyo – 6:15pm~**

We had traveled for about fifteen minutes, and had entered the northern section of the south district, and according to Tazuro we were three blocks from his house, but first we needed to make two stops.

When we came to the street we were on I noticed three shops, on the right sides was a music store while on the left right beside each other was a pharmacy and a clothing store. I told the others to go to the clothing store while I go to the pharmacy and get a few things that could be usefull.

When I walked into the pharmacy I looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. I walked over to the medication shelve looking for things we might need. I grabbed a few boxes of asprain and then walked behind the counter for the things I really came here for.

I searched through the cabinets below the reception desk for more asthma inhalers I found a few Ventilin Disk inhalers, in their blue cases. I was surprised as I didnt think they sold those type of inhalers anymore. Anyway the inhalers I was looking for werent their and so I went and opened the door to the back room. I took a quick look around and saw it was rather empty.

I walked over to a shelf that had inhalers and I was pleasantly surprised to find quite a selection. I grabed some Salamol and Flexitides both for children and adults.

Once I got what I wanted I walked back out the room and turned from the room to find that the entrance to the pharmacy was bloked by a zombie, I grabed a bottle of pills that was sitting on the reception desk and I threw it at the wall on the opposite side of the room. Like a moth to flame the zombie followed the rattle of the pills, and I snuck past it and out the store. `

I walked next door and as I walked in I saw that Tazuro and Ami werent changed from their school uniform. I walked up to them and when they noticed me they turned around, "Arent you two going to change?"

Tazuro shrugged and said, "I will get changed at home and Ami has cloths there as she stays over every now and then." when he said that Ami blushed slightly and I raised an eyebrow, before my eyes widened in realation and I let out a little chuckle.

"I see so your realationship is that far along huh?" I said in a teasing way.

Tazuro was confused for a second before blushing and looking away, which caused me laugh some more.

I few minutes later a cough was heard from behind me and I saw that Sakura was standing there with her new outfit. She was wearing a plain yellow short sleaved shirt, she also wore pink and white skirt. On her knees and elbows were elbow and knee pads. She had also changed her shoes to some hiking boots.

"Well? What do you guys think?" she asked.

Tazuro and Ami both told her she looked great I took her appearance in and then said I noticed that she looked rather cute, and with out thinking I stated that fact. "You look cute, it really suits you." I looked away and took off to get my own set of clothes. I missed the deep blush on Sakura's face, and the laughing from Tazuro and Ami.

_He thinks I'm cute..._ sakura thought as her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted. Tazuro and Ami cried, "Sakura – san/chan"

When I returned I was wearing a plain white T-shirt with a picture of a katana with a dragon encircling it. Writen in english below the picture were the words, 'Don't mess with the Dragon!'. For trousers, I kept my ones from my school uniform. On my hands were some fingerless gloves with steel caped knuckles. On my feet I wore some combat boots that were also steel capped, I also had a black trench coat that was open and I had black sunglasses on my face.

I looked at the group and I noticed that Sara was back with the kids.

I looked at Shin first he wore, a plain red T-shirt and blue shorts. Rather boring attire but I put it up to him not liking clothes 'shopping', and to tell the truth so did I but somethings you cant avoid.

I then turned my gaze to the girls, Zoe was talking with Ami about something, she wore a pink shirt with hearts on the front. She like the other girls also wore a skirt this one was a blue one that was frilly at the end.

My gaze turned to Sara, and I raised an eyebrow and the picture on her red shirt. It was a picture of a cat holding a knife and he had an evil smirk on his face. Beside him on its back was a mouse who had crisscross eyes and had his legs in the air. He had a hole on his forhead that had blood splurting out. She was also wearing a skirt, a light blue one. She had elbow and kneepads like Sakura as well. On her hands were some black fingerless gloves, like mine except for the caps. On her feet instead of her gym shoes I found her in, were a pair of leather boots. I looked her up and down and found that she had cut her once shoulder length hair.

We just looked at each other until Shin broke us of our staring, "Wow! You look awesome Onii – sama!"

"Thanks Shin – san, I try my best." as I puffed out my chest in a joking way, and all of us older ones laughed. I turned to Tazuro and asked, "So what are we going to do when we get to your house?"

Tazuro looked at me and said, "If my parents are there then we will try to convince them to leave the compound."

"Okay, and what if you cant?" I said as I had a tingling feeling at the back of my mind, like I should be remembering something.

"I dont know if it comes down to it, I will take Ami with me and go myself." he said.

"Very well once we get there I want you to look after everyone else while..." I began but was interupted by Sara.

"No! You cant get rid of me that quickly I am coming with you, weither you like it or not." Sara said and I noticed the fear in her voice. It seemed that she was still quite scared. "You have helped me ever since this mess began I will stay by your side to repay my debt, by helping you out in return."

"Dont forget us!" Zoe said as she pouted at me, "You helped me get better from my attack if it wasnt for you I could be dead by now I owe you my life, nii – san so please dont leave us." she finnished as Shin nodded his head along with his sisters words.

"Are you guys sure?" I asked as I smiled at my friends. The response I got was determined nods. "Very well then."

we stayed in the clothes shop for a bit so we could rest while too stood guard at the door. But none came around.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: There you guys go. Now I know that the time change from america and japan didnt make sence but that is because when I write the time it is infact the Japan time not the actual country. Anyway those who correctly guess who the american couple are will get a preview of the next chapter. **

**Here are the chapter names for the rest of the ARC**

**Act 5 – Home of the Dead**

**Act 6 – Lily of the Dead**

**Act 7 – Dance of the Dead**

**Act 8 – Dead Runway**

**Act 9 – Rescue of the Dead**

**Interlude – Deleted First Arc scenes**

**I will update soon as I have gotten interest in HOTD again. For now see ya and please review.**


	5. Act 5  Home of the Dead

**A/N: Okay due to the long wait I have decided to write up the rest of the Arc all at once because it is the least I could do. In this one Ryuu and the gang reach Tazuro's house and then split up there. **

**Also I now have a spell check so there shouldnt be many mistakes anymore but if there is please tell me, and also sorry for the wait as my laptop that had all my fanfics on blew up a few weeks ago and I finnally got a new one.**

**Review Responses:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HOTD only the OC's.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Act 5 – Home of the Dead**

**~ Central Airport – Busujima Family Private Jet – 6:00 pm ~**

Cassey was pacing up and down the aisle beginning to worry. She continued to glance at the digital clock above the door to the cock pit. It said it was six o'clock and I had yet to show up let alone ring her, hence her worry. She took a few uneasy glances out the window and began to see figures gathering around the run way. She grabed the binoculars that were stashed under her seat and looked at the figures. She nearly threw up as she saw a person that had to be dead considering its head was only hanging by a thread so to speak.

She put the binocs down and continued to pace only slightly more pale than usual. Thomas who had been in the cock pit until now noticed her current state and decided to reasure her. "I am sure he is just late. He said he might be." he said as he tried to look brave but it failed due to the quiver and worry in his voice. "We shouldn't worry about him, I am sure he is almost here."

Cassey wasnt so sure about that and she pulled out her cell phone and turned it on. "I am going to ring him." she stated as she began to dial Takashi's cell.

It rang for a few minutes before it was picked up and a females voice had answered, in the background she could here the engine of a motorcycle. "Hello?" she asked. This caused Cassey to hesitate slightly and the person on the phone asked again, "Hello?"

"Oh! Ah, sorry about that I was expecting guy to answer." Cassey appologised as she then went on to ask, "Is Komuro-san or Ryuu-Onii-san available?"

The girl on the other end hesitated for a second before saying, "Oh, you must be Ryuu-san's cousin, Busujima Cassey-san, right?" the girl asked in a tone that was slightly hesitant, but also held a small bit of relief. "I am Miyamoto Rei. I'm a friend of your cousins. I am sorry to say but after he last spoke with you, we were all split up."

"R-Really?" Cassey asked as she began to worry. Rei must have picked up on it as she hurried to say.

"I am possitive he is okay, last I saw of him he was making his way toward the airport your at along with four others whose homes were along the way. But he was on foot so it may be a while before he reaches you."

"I see, well thank you for telling me anyway, I should go now as I need to save my phones battery life." Cassey said and once she received an acknowledgement from Rei hung her phone up.

Thomas was quiet for a while before asking, "So?"

"They split up, in short they dont know where he is either." Cassey answered and soon concidered ringing her uncle to see if he had gotten her mother to safety.

**~ Escape Tunnels – Busujima Estates – Timaru – 6:15 pm~**

Shiro along with three of his men where escorting Sukie through the hidden tunnels that where known by a certain few. They were supposed to be used for emergencies only but after being on the estates for only a year Ryuu along with Thomas and Cassey had accidently stumbled upon them and took it upon themselves to explore it.

The tunnels covered most of the underground of the outskirts of Timaru and where put in such complex ways that if you didnt know the way or have a map of the passage ways you could easily get lost, just like the three friends had found out when they first entered and squads of armed men were sent to find them.

They was only a single entrance that was hidden under a trap door in one of the cupbourds under one of the many staircases in the main building. However there were multiple exits, one exited in a cave that was in the woods nearby. Several other exits lead through the sewers to multiple safe houses all over Timaru.

However the path the group was currently taking was an underground path lead to the basement at the Timaru air field. Which was mostly used for the NZAF, as passenger planes landed mostly in Christchurch rather than Timaru. But thats neither here nor there.

An hour ago the Estates had been over run and fighting had broken out until ten minutes ago there was still the sound of gunfire now it was errily quiet. The group rounded the next cornor and came to a large bulkhead door which lead into Timaru's sewer system.

"Take up possitions until I have this door open!" Shiro ordered his men as he went up to the eletronic look on the panel beside the door. Two of his men stood while aiming down the path they came from while the one who had a sniper that had a night sight on it laid down while aiming in the same direction.

Shiro began typing in the password but each time the decline sound chimed, "Damnit! Hiro what did you save the pass word as!" as he kept putting in possibilities. However his shout had caught the attention of the undead invaders who had followed then down.

The sniper was the first to react, once the first bullet fired from his gun, and his call of "Contacts!" Shiro knew they were running out of time.

"Damnit! What is it!" he said in frustration as his sixth attempt failed. He then remembered something his brother in law had said.

"_Should you ever need to have a quick retreat, remember to bring fire with you."_

"Of course! Fire Top!" he typed in and a ding was heard. By this point the dead were close enough for the two standing soldiers to have a visual on the targets, so they began shooting them as well. Shiro then began to turn the wheel inorder to unlock the actual door as the code was used to unlock the lock itself. It was differcuit to begin with but eventually got easier. Once it was open he hurried Sukie inside and turned back to his men. He saw that they had foregone the use of the riffles and began to use their hand guns.

"Hurry through the door!" Shiro ordered as his men began to back towards the opened door. Two of them got through but the thrid looked between the door and the zombies.

"Go! I will hold then back!" he caled out as he stood his ground and began to shoot down the zombies that where almost upon them.

"Get in here now!" Shiro ordered, he wasnt expecting the soldier to run at him and push him through the door. Before he had the chance to react the soldier had closed the door and locked. It as well as the electronic one as the tone that sounded from a similar pad beside the door stated, which couldnt be unlocked from this side.

The single gun shot that rang out made the four realise that what had happened and after a few minutes of silence, Shiro turned down the tunnel and said "We cant linger here, we should get going." and the group continued down the sewers ignoring the stench.

**~1 block from Tazuro's House – 6:30 pm~**

We were at the cornor of the street that joind the strret with Tazuro's house on it. We now understood why we had run into so undead as it seems they had congregated around Tazuro's house. The house itself was more of a compound as it was surrounded in a tall fence that seemed as though it was reinforced. At the only seen entrance there was two armed guards. They seemed as though they were foreigners.

I turned to look at Tazuro and asked, "Is that your house?"

He gulped and seemed a little pale from the number of undead that were lurking outside of his property, he was quiet for a few seconds before nodding and saying "Yes it is, but how will we get in."

"A distraction of course." I stated as I began to walk out into the street. Willing to be the distration in order to get the dead out of the way.

However I was stopped as a hand grabed my sleave and I saw Sara looking at me with horror and sadness on her face. "You cant!" she said in a frantic whisper. I looked at the others and saw the worried looks on their faces and the shocked looks on Shin's and Zoe's faces. Zoe went and wraped her arms around my leg as she began to cry.

"Dont go I will be a good girl from now on so please dont go." she said as she cried.

"Thats right we have already lost our parents we dont want to lose you too." Shin said as he joined his sister.

I knelt down so I was at their level, after first checking if any of 'Them' had noticed, but luckily they hadnt. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked as I looked them in the eye, "You sound as though I will not be coming back. You shouldnt there's no way your Aniki is going to let some corpse beat him."

That seemed to have the desired effect as the kids cheered up and smiled and said in unison "Yeah!"

Tazuro, Ami, Sakura and Sara all smiled as they watched us. I looked at Sara and I understood as soon as our eyes meet that if I didnt come back she would hunt me down and regret not returning. I just nodded and turned to Tazuro. "Its settled I will get their attention."

I lifted my bat and rested it on my shoulder, smiled once more and began to walk out to the street, only to be stoped on the way as Tazuro gave me his bat just incase, "You guys wait there I will be right back." my gaze turned to the zombie horde and I yelled out, "Oi! You ugly mother fucking freaks of nature!" Some of the ones that were not yet a part of the horde changed direction and came stumbling towards me but they were not close enough to warrant any worry.

I looked around and to my left I noticed a white barred fence made from metal I smirk and stroad over to it and placed the bat on a single bar. I then began to walk away from them with the bat dinging when ever it hit a bar, I decided more noise was needed, "Come on you fucking zombie bastards! FREASH MEAT!"

If this was any other time I may have found the zombies reaction rather comicla as all of them as one turned their gaze at me and began to lurch towards me. I smirked and went down the road at a light jog so I wouldnt get too far from the zombies but was still far enough away from the zombies to survive.

**~ Shima Residence – 6:35pm~**

I had managed to distract all but five of the zombies, as for the guards they began to speak in english "Hey Bob?" one asked.

"Yes Chuck?" the one named Bob asked his friend.

"What was that yelling about?" Chuck asked.

"Don't know Chuck. Some crazy person?" Bob replied with his own question.

"Why are you asking me Bob? Thats why I asked you first." Chuck replied.

"MOAN!" said one of the closer zombies as it tried to reach for Chuck.

"Hey look Bob, Bub wants to play."

"Perhaps we should indulge him, Chuck." Bob replied.

"Perhaps we should." said Chuck as he aimed his revolver at Bub and shot him point blank in the head, leaving a nice sized hole in its head.

"Oh dear, I dont think Bub will be playing anymore. I know..." Bob said as he turned and pointed at another zombie, "You can be Neo-Bub." all he got as a response was a groan for the mentioned zombie.

**~ With the others ~**

Tazuro was watching the scene with a sweatdrop runing down his head. Ami and Sakura just gaped at the idiocy of the two. The kids began to giggle and as for Sara she just asked, "Are they sane?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Tazuro replied.

"Well we need to take care of those four in order to get to your house." Sara said as she was about to head over towards them. "You guys wait here I will take care of these guys."

Sara made to leave but was stopped by Ami, "Why you?" she asked.

"I am the only one with a weapon" Sara stated with a blank look on her face.

"Then give it to Tazu-kun?" she asked.

Sara looked at Tazuro and asked, "Uh... do you know how to use a javelin, Shiima-san?"

"Can't say I do." he replied.

"So its settled I am the only one suited to fighting 'Them' at the moment." Sara said as she walked out into the street.

"...Fine." Ami whispered to herself.

Once Sara was five meters from the four zombies she place her index and thumb in her mouth and whistled, to get their attention. She got the attention of all bar Neo-Bub and they stumbled towards her.

"Hey Chuck?" Bob said when he saw Sara.

"Yes Bob?" he replied when he to had noticed Sara.

"There's a girl out there." Bob stated.

"I see that Bob." Chuck replied.

The two of them just sat back and watched, the show. Which slightly angered Sara. She turned her attention back to the aprouching ghouls. For some reason she felt her self smirk as she assumed the Soujutsu stance she was taught. "Bring it!" she stated.

Once one of the three zombies was in her range of attack she lept towards it javelin aimed for its head. The javelin pierced through the zombies head and it went down. Sara followed through by using the javelin as a make shift vault, on her way up she hit an aproaching zombie in the face with her heel sending the cartiledge from its nose into its brain.

"Two down, one to go." she said as she backpedaled to create more room between her and the remaining zombie. Once she was a distance around she pulled back the javelin and threw it sending it flying through the third zombies head.

She smirked as she brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "Too easy." she walked over to her javelin pulled it from the zombies brain and turned towards the gates where Neo-Bub was trying to grab the guards, with said guards making faces at Neo-Bub.

Sara shook her head at the idiocy of the two foreigners. She walked up behind the zombie and she thrusted the javelin up at the rear of the skull killing it.

The two guards were shocked and Chuck was the first to reply. "No! Not Neo-Bub! He was only a boy!"

Bob pretended to remove a hat and hold it in front of him with his head bowed. "Alas, we knew him well."

"You guys are Idiots! Has anyone told you that?" Sara yelled at them in english.

Chuck smiled and replied with, "Our mother told us that all the time."

Sara facefaulted, as Tazuro and the others came over. "Let us in guys."

"Hey look Bob. It's the little girly man. Should we let him in?" Chuck asked his partner in english completely ignoring the fact that Tazuro could understand them.

"If we don't big girly-man will have our heads." said Bob as they opened the gate.

**~ With Ryuu 3 Blocks Away~**

"Come on you slow pieces of crap!" I was still shouting. I noticed that I was back on the street with the clothes shop and chemist we looted earlier. I looked around and quickly spotted a music store. I looked back at the horde and saw they were still roughly a block away. I got my bats ready as I walked over and opened the stores door.

Once I was inside I winced as I heard the bell above the door ring. It had gotten the attention of the zombie that was mulling around the electric guitars. I quickly dispatched it with a swing to the head. I walked over to the keyboards and began looking for a self playing one.

Once I had one I left the shop looked toward the zombies and noticed they had stopped by an apartment complex. I narrowed my eyes slightly and set the keyboard up once it was ready, I thought, _That should be more than enough time for Tazuro and those guys to get to their compound._

"Hey! YOU ROTTING PILES OF FLESH! OVER HERE!" and having done that I pressed the play button and music began to play I turned the music up as high as it could. I smirked when I saw 'Them' heading towards the keyboard. I walked over to an alleyway that cut through the block. I ran down a blocked and then changed direction so I was back on the road.

'They' had all gathered around the keyboard, just ike I had planed and so I made my way back towards Tazuro's. As I was walking I came to the area that the zombies had stopped at. I looked up at one of the second floor windows and saw a mother and father along with their son and daughter looking out the window. I smiled at them and waved as I continued on my way.

Well I would have had the father not yelled out to me to wait. I turned back and saw him come out of the building looking around nervously. Once he reached me he said, "If you want your welcome to stay with us."

I just smiled and said "Thanks for the offer but I have family to find and friends to help so I cant stay. However I suggest you take you family and leave the city somehow. Their are some survivors metting up at the East Police Station. Head there it might lead to an evac point."

"Very well, and thank you for the advice." the man said as he bowed and turned back to the appartment.

"No problem." I said as I continued on my way. Little did I know at the time but I would never see that man again.

**~ Tazuro's House – 6:50 pm ~**

When I finnally got back to the place I left the other I saw that they were standing by the front gates. Zoe was the first to spot me and she alerted the others with a cry of "Ryuu-Onii-san!" and she ran towards me.

Once she reached me, she smiled up at me and said "You came back!"

"Of course I did, I said I would didnt I?" I asked her.

She smiled and gave a nod. I looked at the others and saw Shin and Sara making their own ways over to us. I smiled and said, "Told ya I would be back."

Sara smiled and Shin walked over and was beaming. While this was happening, Sakura was in a state of awe as she looked at the scene with stars in her eyes. "Its as if they are a family." she stated.

Tazuro wrapped his arm around Ami and said "Yeah I guess it is." he then walked over towards me.

I looked up at tazuro who was approaching. "Here I believe this is yours." I said as I handed him back his baseball bat.

He took it and said his thanks and then asked. "So what now?"

"I guess we will be parting ways. I got you guys home like I said and now I need to get to the airport and rescue my cousin." I said as I looked around for any corpses. "You guys know what to do?" I asked.

"Yeah, we will try meet up with you guys at the East Police Station." Tazuro said as he nodded.

"Good. Oh! Yeah if one of our groups get to the station before the other we should leave a message for the other if it is not safe to remain." I said.

"Sure thing, well we should go and find my father and mother and convinced them to leave. See ya later." Tazuro said as he turned to leave with Sakura and his girlfrend.

I watched them walk off and then turned to the others, "So shall we get going?" they nodded their heads and we began heading north once more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay I know this one was shorter than usual but I didnt know what else to put at this point in time.**


	6. Act 6  Lily of the Dead

**A/N: I decided seeing as I havent uploaded anything for a while to upload both the previous chapter and this one straight away even though I prefered to wait for the final chapter of this Arc I decided you guys had waited long enough. I also decided to remove one of the upcoming chapters because it was going from the point that Ryuu and his friends never got a vehicle so its pretty much a redundant chapter now.**

**But if you guys want to read it I will see what I can do about uploading it when I upload the 'deleted scenes' chapter. Also Tazuro, Ami, and Sakura will not be seen again until after the Mall Arc.**

**Review Responses:**

**Berzerker216:** Well here is two updates for ya, as for those names I kinda found that out after rewatching the anime but I think the manga has it as Tazuro and the two girls with him unnamed unless I read it wrong when I was using the manga as reference for the first three acts. But anyway I might change it when I fix up the spelling mistakes later, but its not really a big deal in my oppinion considering they only appear for about ten to fifteen minutes in the anime. And only once is the girls name mentioned. But anyway I will think about it.

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own HOTD except for my OC's.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Act 6 – Lily of the Dead**

**~ Central District – 8:00 pm ~**

We were on one of the main roads and all around us cars had been fliped over and fire littered the streets along with a few of the walking dead. We stoped for a second to catch our breath. I looked around and saw that some survivors must have come through here as there were several smashed windows from looters.

Its funny that when the shit hits the fan the first thing people do is loot stores, some would think you would need to search out food and supplies but no instead they go after things of value. I guess it goes to show just how stupid the human race can be.

Anyway on that train of thought we needed food and supplies, last I ate was the night before everything ended. And I could only assume the others hadnt had anything since breakfast. I noticed a Mini-mart type shop on the cornor near us and I turned towards it.

Sara noticed and asked, "Where are you going?"

I nodded to the mart and said, "Everyone is tired and its beginning to get dark, I think we need to get some rest. So we can get to the Airport tonight sometime."

Sara looked at me confused, "Wouldnt it be safer traveling while its still light out?"

"Yes, it would but if we have to walk in the dark then better to be rested and feed instead of being tired and hungry." I said as I made my way towards the mart. Sara couldnt argue with the logic I presented and so she followed, along with the kids.

When we entered the store the first thing we did was check the room to make sure it was clear, Zoe came with me while Shin went with Sara. I looked around the aisles as the two of us made our way to the room that was the back storage area. I motioned to zoe to wait there as I lifted up one of linoleum blinds that hang from the top of the doorway. It was smeared with blood.

As I lifted the blind I made sure it didnt make a sound, the back room seemed empty but I knew it probably wasnt. So I backed out and noticed that there was a control panel on the wall. I pressed the close button and a corrigated metal door began to slide down. Once it was down completely I made my way back to the check outs with Zoe close at hand.

When we got back we met up with Sara and Shin. "Find anything?" I asked.

"We checked upstairs but there was only three of 'Them' up there." Sara said.

"Okay then. Now we just need to get some food and some supplies." I said as I gained a thoughtful look. "Okay I will go for food with Zoe, while you and Shin look for other neccessities. Also if you find anything that looks like it could be used as some form of weapon make sure to bring it. We will meet back here once we have everything." I said as Zoe and myself began to walk towards the food section. "Oh and be careful there may still be some of 'Them' hanging around."

Sara and the boy nodded as they walked off to complete their task. I turned to Zoe and said. "We need to focus on getting food that will last a while like canned foods, cereals, those sorts of things. Okay?" the girl nodded and we both walked over to the food section that was labeled by a hanging sign.

I quickly made my way down the nearest food aisle, the girl I now considered my little sister following close by I saw the basket's by the end of the aisle and I grabbed one. My sister followed my example.

As I went down the aisle I grab a few cans of what ever I could find, and put them in my basket. Zoe was doing the same. "Dont forget to get some fruit as well."

"Yes." she replied as she saw a few cans of peach and apricot halves and put them in her basket. Once we finnished with the aisle we went to the next, this one had freash fruits and vegetables down it.

After a trip down that aisle we decided to go back to the checkouts to dump off our current load before heading over to the drinks. When that had been done Zoe and I made our way back to the meeting place to find Sara and Shin there already.

"Alright now to take stock." I said once we placed our baskets full of water on the counter. "We have several cans of canned food. A few cups of Instant Ramen. A bag of carrots, and some apples and pears. And eight 1 litre bottles of spring water. What did you guys manage to get?"

Sara was the one to speak up. "We got six flashlights, three packs of those cleaning cloths. A couple of lighters, two gasoline tanks. Four bottles of rum, and lastly 2 sets of replacement batteries for the flashlights, oh and these four backpacks."

"Alright pick yourselves out a bag and then we will sort out who has what."Once everyone grabed their bags I continued. "Alright Shin and Zoe you get a flashlight each." I grabed two and handed them to the kids. "I will look after the cans and the bag of carrots as they are relatively heavy, Sara could you take the water in your bag?" she nodded, "Shin I want you to take the Rum and Instant Ramen and the cloths."

"Okay." he said as he took said items.

"Zoe I want you to look after the batteries and the remaining fruit and the last two flashlights as well." I said as I turned to the young six year old.

"Okay Onii-chan." Zoe said copying her biological brothers actions from a moment ago.

"Okay now that everything is packed lets go and find something to eat shall we?" and with that being said the four of us went over to the food section once more.

**~ 8:30 pm – Mini Mart – Central District~**

We had rested for half an hour and it was dark outside so we pulled out or flashlights as we headed back out onto the streets. I had told the others to make as less noise as possible from now on as it would be harder to fight in the dark. We weaved our way down the road until we suddenly came to a road that was blocked by a great horde of the undead. I turned to the two locals and whispered. "Do either of you know whats in that direction?"

It was Shin who answered. "Its the Central Police Station."

"Interesting maybe there are some survivors hiding out there." I said and as if confirming my assumption some gun shots sounded. I looked down the road for any way to get closer. And saw only an small alley way but it was being blocked slightly. I then realised what Sara had first planned to use the gas tanks for.

I put the one I was carrying quietly on the ground and whispered. "Shin can you quietly open a bag of cloths and hand me one." he did so and I thanked him. I then proceded to open the gas tank and pulled out a buch of the cloths. I poored some of the gas on the cloth before tying a not around the center of the cloths so it would plug up the nossle. I then stufed the said opening with the cloth before holding it to the side, "Sara, lighter."

Sara realised what I was asking and grabed one of the lighters she had stuffed in her pocket. She lit the end and with out waiting I threw the gas tank above the heads of the zombies and then we heard it hit the ground.

I looked to the side and noticed that the other were hiding behind a car and I jumped behind the nearest one when I figured out why they had hidden. Once I was behind the over turned car there was an explosion. I looked out from behind the cover and saw that most of the undead were knocked off ther feet and that fire was spreed around the street. But more importantly the alley was now open. I signaled to the others and we ran for the alleyway.

Once we had filed quietly into the alleyway I took a quick peak around the cornor and noticed that most of the fire had faded to only burning bodies. The blast, however, didnt kill all the undead who had began to walk off towards the sound only to bump into each other as they searched out the sound.

I turned back around and looked to my friends and whispered. "Okay then lets move." the three of them nodded and moved down the alleyway. I took up the rear where as Sara, took the front. It wasnt long before we came to a car park with a couple of patrol cars. I walked over to one and made a check around the perimeter and beneath and once it was clear I looked at the two kids.

"Shin, Zoe-chan. I want you to hope in the back and stay quiet. While Sara and I go inside and see if we cant help or at least get some supplies." I said as I opened the rear door.

Shin had a worried look on his face. Zoe however was terrified. She rushed forward and wraped herself around my leg while starting to cry. "Please dont leave us."

I couldnt help but smile at my younger sister. "Dont worry Zoe-chan. I will come back its a promise." she reluctantly released my leg. I turned to Shin and said, "You look after your sister understand?"

The boy gave a determined smile and a nod of his head, to show his understanding.

I stood and turned towards the rear entrance to the station. Once the door had closed I began to walk towards the door, Sara fell into step beside me and as we both walked she said "That was nice reassuring her like that, but are you sure they are okay by themselves?"

"I dont know." was all I said as I opened the door and let Sara in first. Before I walked in I turned to the car, I couldnt see the kids but I couldnt help but worry for them. I turned from the car and walked inside with a sigh. It was at this point that I realised it, from now on everyone will have to fight to survive, even children.

**~ Central Police Station – Lobby – 5 Minutes Before - 3rd POV~**

While Ryuu's group had just come across the horde outside the station, within the station's lobby were a number of citizens with police watching over them. Several offices had barricade the stree outside and were trying their best to repell the undead horde advancing on them.

However due to lack of knowledge and unpreparedness it was clear they were fighting a losing battle. Within the lobby were several sick and injured people some of the medical personal on the police force had no idea what was ailing them.

One of the officer's a female in her early twenties, with shoulder length black hair and green eyes, was looking after a child who was sick and had lost his parents. His condition had become more serious lately. She was about to go get some help from a senior medical officer who had arrived from the hospital earlier that day when a huge explosion rocked the building.

She rushed outside and turned to were the officers were fighting the horde and saw that everything beyond the baricade was ablaze and most of the horde was knocked off their feet or stunned. She looked on in awe and walked over to a nearby sergeant and asked. "What happened sir? What was that explosion just now?"

The sergeant had greying hair and he had a tired look on his face. He had his hand wrapped up in a bandage and he was also confused as shown by the expression on his face. "I am not sure cadet." he answered truthfully.

The cadet was about to ask something when she was interupted by a few gunshots, she turned to the baricade and saw some of 'them' climbing to their feet some on fire others with half their torso either half blown off or missing arms. There were some that where missing their lower bodies completely and still crawling toward their targets.

The cadet had a look of fear on her face as the scene was like a scene from a horror movie. "How can they still move in their current condition, they should all be dead from the looks of them." she said fearfully.

"Truthfully I dont know. But this reminds me of a B rate movie." the sergeant said as he pulled out his revolver and began to rekill some of the zombiefied citizens, "But whoever made that explosion weither they are man or god should be thanked as they slowed them down enough for us to take care of them. Cadet return to guarding the civi's inside while we clean up out here then we will think of a new plan of action."

"Shoulbn't we wait for the higher ups to give us our orders?" she asked.

"We would if we could get through to them all comm systems are down, phone lines, radio nothing is working so we will have to deal with things ourselves." the sarge said and the cadet nodded before making her way back inside to deal with her previous task.

As she walked in she took one look at the boy who had a crowd surrounding him as he writhed on the floor blood flowing from his mouth. She was about to run over to him to see if he was alright but one of the paramedics got there first and began to check him.

After the doctor tried his best to keep the boy alive he turned to his fellow doctor and stated, "Time of Death, eight thirty p.m." he was about to say more but he was interupted when the boy moved by reaching up and biting into the paramedics jugular.

It was like time had slowed down for the young cadet, and everything was moving in slow motion, she could just make out everyone screaming as the boy dropped the limp dead body of the paramedic for more, 'lively' prey. A young women had been knocked over in the panic and she fell over she was carrying a bundle in her hands that resembled a baby not even a year old.

The baby was crying and so the boy's new target was the mother and child. The mother knew she couldnt get away from the boy as he was a foot from her, she tried to kick out but the boy was stronger than he seemed as he grabed the kicking leg and bit down hard into the calf of the woman.

She cried out in pain and as if the baby knew something had happened to its mother it began to cry louder. The zombie boy must have realised that their was another food source as he was reaching for the baby.

Although the cadet was still in shock over what she had just seen happen she bearly saw what was happening as she lost her strength in her legs and fell to her knees as silent tear streamed down her face.

As the zombie boy was reaching for the baby a brave or foolish soul depending on who you ask desided to save the baby and so he charged forward and kicked the boy in the face breaking the nose and spilling its blood as it rolled off the mother. At this point the other officer presant was about to fire on the child zombie when the paramedic who had died when he had his throat ripped out was now standing behind the other officer and before he knew it the paramedic had bitten into his neck.

As for the one who had kicked the child zombie he thought he had killed it and was looking around for anyone to help when he felt something grab his leg, he looked down and saw the zombie boy with a bloody nose and before he could do anything the child bit into his leg he gave a yell as he tried to pry the boy off of him, but the midgit zombie was too strong as it managed to drag him down.

Meanwhile the woman with the baby crawled her way over to the cadet and shook her out of her shock literally. The cadet turned to the woman with tears still in her eyes. The woman was pale and held the bundle in her hands which had stopped crying as it seemed to have fallen asleep. "Please you must take my baby somewhere safe."

The cadet had began to shake her head and said, "No you will live I will make sure of it." she whispered out of fear.

The mother smiled and shook her head, she coughed but held the sound in as blood driped out the side of her mouth. "No I have seen what happens to those who are bitten. I dont want my baby girl to become like those mnsters." the woman was beginning to pale, as her breathing was beginning to get laboured.

The cadet noticed this and began to panic as the woman had only been bitten a few minutes ago. "How is this possible you were only just bitten?"

The woman shook her head again and said, "This is the second bite the last was a little over two hours ago. Now please look after my daughter I beg of you as a mothers dying wish."

The cadets tears started flowing again as she nodded her head and took the bundle from her. The mother at her daughter and stroked its face and whispered "I will see you again in the next life, sweetheart, be good for your knew mother." and having said that she gasped and went rigid before her body relaxed once more.

The cadet stood up with a sad look on her face as she took a look at the baby who was asleep and had a tuft of black hair on its mostly still bald hair. If she had to guess it was about nine months old maybe ten. The cadet then remembered the mother and took a step back careul not to make any noise and took a look around the room and noticed that the officers from outside had come in but only the sergeant from before was left standing, and most of the previous civilians had all turned into one of 'them'.

The cadet looked around and noticed that all the escape routes where cut off, the undead from the civilians were blocking the rear door to the room and some of the ones from the street were now piling into the room. The sergeant had backed over to the cadet and said "You need to get out of here."

"How!" she replied with her fear coming back.

He turned when the were against the wall and with a great pull yanked the grating for the air vent and said "Go through there and to the armory, once there flee the area and try to look for other survivors and get some place safe."

The cadet went placed the baby into the schute and then lifted her self in while the sergeant gave her a hand, once in she turned to her surperior and asked, "What about you?"

He just smiled a sad smile and said "I was bitten, I will lead them away while you escape." the cadet was about to argue tears once again falling from her eyes. When the sarge picked up the grate and push it back into place "Now get out of here, Lily!" he yelled as he turned to the horde and began firing at them.

**~ Cell Block – Central Police Station – 8:35 p.m. - Ryuu's POV~**

Sara and I after walking down a long hallway we can across a door that lead to the cell block and further into the station. We had yet to run into any of them as we made our way. Once we reached the cell block however things changed.

Once we opened the door I instantly had a bad feeling and so I stopped Sara as she was about to step in we wait a few minutes and we heard a moan and one of 'them' staggered into view from the blind spot behind the door. I snuck up behind it and lifted my bat up and with a swing I brained the zombie. I looked at my bat and noticed the many dints from constant use. It no longer resembled a baseball bat, except the handle as the alluminium had flatened and bent so now it looked like a metal pole.

We carefully made our way into the cell block and hastily made our way down the aisle there were ten cells in total most were empty however down near the end two cells had occupants, however they were all turned.

One cell held a female zombie who was eating the entrails of the remains of what appeared to be a male in the other cell there was just two zombies shambling around and moaning in their confined space.

I looked at Sara and signalled to continue on while ignoring the cells. Once we reached the end of the cell block we stoped outside the office. I walked over to the door and noticed blood coming from beneath the door way. I slowly and carefully opened the door.

The room that greeted me was rather clean from what could be seen through the window outside, but lying face down on the floor was a dead cop. I made my way over to him and just to be sure I swung my ruined baseball bat down on his head, caving it in. I checked the rest of the room and said "Its clear."

Sara nodded and walked in closing the door behind her. "I think we should search this room for anything we may need." she suggested, which I nodded my aproval for.

I walked over to the body and rolled it over. I searched the pockets retrieved everything of value with in them and put them in a pile. I looked at everything I had retrieved, there was a single revolver that was loaded with six rounds. A pair of handcuffs, an extendable truncheon, and an ID card, he noticed that the card had a strip on it that resemble a similar strip on a credit card or banking card. It was then that I realised it was a key card as well probably to unlock an electronic lock or something.

I pocketed the ID card, trancheon and the revolver. I looked around the room and I saw Sara bringing over some walkie talkies "We could use these if we get seperated or something." she said.

"Lets take them." I said and she nodded and placed them in her bag, as I had left mine in the car with Shin and Zoe.

I stood up and walked over to the computer, I saw that the screensaver was going so I shook the mouse and it disappeared and being replaced by the desk top that I recognised belonged to a PC Linux system.

I wasnt really a computer nerd I was taught a lot by Thomas who was my best friend over the last ten years. I knew enough on how to get through the back door of a computer through what he called a comand line prompt, but I was sure I wouldnt need to do that for the information I needed.

I looked at the files on the desk top and I saw one that said Video recordings. I opened it up and viewed the latest file which had just finnished recording it was labeled from five thirty to eight thirty p.m.

Sara had walked over to me when she saw me looking at the screen. It showed what had happened in the lobby and how the female cadet had gotten away with the baby she received from its dying mother. Both of us frowned when we found out that the fighting had been lost and there was only one survivor.

After looking at it I closed the programe and then did a search for a floor map. Once I found one I looked it over and decided to print it out. Once that was done I stood up from the computer and walked over to printer grabed the page and signalled for Sara to follow.

When I opened the door I checked to see if the coast was clear, which it was before I moved to the exit of the room.

**~ Armory – CPS – 8:45 p.m. ~**

It took roughly ten minutes for the two of us to reach the armory so we could stock up on weapons. We we got there we found two doors. Both had signs on them one read 'Armory' the other read 'Confiscatory'.

I believed both would be valuable places to visit so I said, "You want to check out the confiscated stuff while I grab some weapons?"

"Sure," Sara replied.

I nodded and we both walked off. I entered the armory and closed the door behind me after I turned the light on. From what I could tell from a glance the room had a total of, twenty or so Trancheon's, six Riot Shotguns, ten assault rifles, multiple assortment of hand guns from revolvers to gloks, even a grenade launcher but I noticed that the ammo available for it was for non-lethal riot use so it wouldnt be worth using it against 'them' even if they were efective against them to begin with.

I walked over to the near by shelf that held several kevlar bags. I grabed two and started filing one with firearms while I filled the other with a lot of ammo. I lifted the two bags and made my way to the door but something made me stop.

CLANK!

I turned around and saw that at the wall opposite me a grate on the air vent had been kicked off and someone was backing out of it I dropped the bags and pulled out the revolver I got off the dead cop and held it in front of pointed it at the figure climbing out of the vent.

I had a guess of who it might be but I wanted to be certain first. I turned the safety off and cocked the revolver, while aiming slightly to the left of the female figure climbing down from the vent. It turned out she heard me as she froze at the sound of the cocking gun.

"Continue out and turn around slowly." I said while walking closer. She complied but I noticed she wasnt holding the baby and she had her hands in the air, however I recognised her as the woman from the video and so I lowered the gun slightly and said "Good, now are you bitten anywhere?"

"N-No." she stuttered which showed she had been crying recently most likely on her way here.

I nodded at her answer and I said, "I have seen the video recording for the lobby so I know what happened. You and the baby are welcome to come with my friends and I." she looked hesitant and mistrusting.

"Who are you?" she asked slight relaxing but not lowering her guard.

"I dont know if you saw it or not but I am sure you heard it, I was responsible for the explosion. My partner and I were going to go and help you guys but once we saw the video we knew we were too late." I explained.

The police girl saddened at remembering what had happened and could only say "I see..." it looked as though she was about to cry, but I would have none of that.

"I am not intending to be insensitive with my next remark but there is a time and place for everything and now is not the time to cry, you can do that once we are safely in a vehicle." I said as I retrieved the bags and opened the door, I placed the bags straps around my neck so they hung on either side and I made sure the revolver was in my hands after I reengaged the safety.

Once we left the room I saw Sara standing infront of the door to the confiscatory. She had two western longswords in her hand's which I found weird that they would be in Japan of all places and when she saw me she held them out to me, I took the offered weapons unsheaved them and saw they were in good working condition before resheaving them.

The three of us, well four if you count the baby left in silence.

**~ Carpark – CPS – 9:00pm ~**

As we exited the back door I looked around and saw that none of them were nearby, we made our way over to the car that we left the kids in. once their I looked through the window to see they had fallen asleep huddled togeather on the floor of the back seat.

I walked up to the back boot tried to open it but it wouldnt budge. I looked at Sara who was stand by the front door and I said, "Mind popping the boot Sara?"

She smiled and gave a nod, before opening the drivers door and pulling the lever that opened the boot. I lifted it up and placed the weapons and ammo in there, and Sara proceded to place her bag in as well once she came over.

I looked around and spotted some of 'them' coming down the side alley, I closed the boot perhaps a bit too loudly as they spotted us and started coming, it was lily who spoke up for the first time since I found her. "I think we should leave now."

I nodded in agreement along with Sara, "Yeah. Thats a good idea."

I saw the two kids awake and alert I noticed as Zoe was about to jump out of the car but Shin said something and she stopped, alright you two get in. I said as I made my way over to the drivers door and I opened it and jumped in followed by Sara in the pasengers seat and Lily and the baby in the back.

I turned the key that was in the ignition on and then proceeded out of the carpark, heading towards my main goal of getting to the central airport.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Thats the Second last Act for this Arc, the next one being the final. I gave a baby to the new Character Lily to look after because I thought it would be interesting and to give her a reason for surviving besides her own life. **

**Like I stated above the next chapter will be the last for this Arc, it is called Rescue from the Dead, after that will be an interlude before I get started on the next Arc, Reunion of the Dead, which will be about the group as they make their way to the Takagi household to meet up with Takashi and the others.**

**Once I have finished both the Arc and first Interlude then I will then go back and fix up any spelling mistakes. I have already began on earlier chaps. The next chapter should be up sometime before christmas.**


End file.
